Sensitiv'
by SauleFelicis
Summary: Sensitiv' aborde les changements physique et mentaux des personnages principaux de Harry Potter. Ancré dans sa sixième année à Poudlard, Harry va prendre un moment pour penser à lui, et se rendre compte du chemin parcouru depuis sa première année et peut être se rendre compte qu'il y a un monde au delà de Voldemort
1. Introspection

**Tous les personnages appartiennent à la grande et noblissime JK Rowling. Cette fiction est ensorcelé et toute review verra son propriétaire gratifié de 5 points pour sa maison ou châtié d'un maléfice de ****_pestis sitis _****et cela aléatoirement sinon c'est pas drôle =)**

Je n'ai pas de Bêta Reader je vous prie donc de m'excuser pour les quelques probables fautes présentes dans ce texte

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Introspection

Il y a des matins comme cela où le dortoir des Gryffondor était particulièrement douillé. Si derrière les vitres épaisses du château un blizzard sibérien cinglait chaque millimètre cube de l'air polaire, l'atmosphère de la chambre d'Harry était particulièrement plaisante. Emmitouflé dans son épaisse couverture rouge et or, il était perdu dans le pays des songes.

— _Il me semblait que c'était le bon moment. Toi et moi cela fait si longtemps qu'on se connait. Je sais que sans toi je ne serais pas celui que je suis aujourd'hui. Laissons la célébrité, laissons les historiens de la magie écrire autant d'encyclopédie qu'ils voudront. Si je suis en vie c'est grâce à toi, si je chérie la vie, c'est grâce à toi. Si aujourd'hui j'ai une famille c'est grâce à toi. Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Sous le regard de Merlin, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?_

_Un torrent de sanglot mêlé à des gloussements fut la réponse qu'il obtint immédiatement_

— _Oh mais bien sur que je le veux ! plus que tout plus que tout !_

Et c'est en général le moment où il se réveillait. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de plus frustrant dans ce rêve. Le fait qu'il se renouvelle chaque nuit depuis le jour de l'an ou le fait qu'il ne puisse pas savoir à qui il s'adressait. C'était une jeune femme aux cheveux longs mais jamais il ne voyait son visage et bien que familière, sa voix était étouffée par les larmes.

En s'étirant Harry pensa que ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui qu'il découvrirait qui est la femme de sa vie. Car visiblement elle devait VRAIMENT lui plaire.

En se frottant le visage de ces deux mains il grommela une fois de plus en sentant le début d'une barbe naissante sur son menton. Si ce n'était pas assez dur de se sentir traqué par un mage noir chaque seconde de sa vie il fallait aussi que son corps décide de s'y mettre.

Repoussant ses couvertures d'un coup de pied et chaussant ses lunettes, Harry sortit tant bien que mal de la tiédeur de son lit pour se diriger hagard vers la salle de bain attenante à son dortoir.

En scrutant les ravages de la nuit sur son visage dans le miroir, il se rendit compte que c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait attention à son image. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas fait attention à ce qu'il était. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas changé depuis des lustres et pourtant en se considérant plus finement il parvint à voir la différence. Son visage lui semblait plus harmonieux, beaucoup moins rond voir assez anguleux de face s'il serrait la mâchoire. Son front lui paraissait plus haut, ses yeux avaient pris une forme plus nette l'alignement quasiment parfait des commissures de ses yeux, perpendiculairement à l'arrête de son nez lui donnait un regard franc et pénétrant d'un vert émeraude saisissant. Ses sourcils avaient décidés eux aussi d'être plus francs, moins arrondis et quelques peux désordonnés comme ses cheveux. Son nez s'était affiné, il était moins épaté, l'arrête bien droite, la pointe légèrement vers le bas. Sa bouche elle n'avait que peu changée, la lèvre supérieure toujours beaucoup plus fine que l'inférieure, les commissures droites parallèles à celles de ses yeux.

Il se trouvait plus viril, mature. Ou du moins plus âgé dans ses traits. Mais la plupart de ces caractéristiques s'estompait un peu s'il souriait lui rendant le visage plus rond de ses 11 ans.

En se débarrassant de son haut de pyjama toujours devant la glace la différence lui sembla encore plus frappante et il décida de retirer également son pantalon sans oublié de se ceindre d'une serviette rouge et or à la taille afin qu'on ne le surprenne pas nu à se contempler hébété devant un miroir.

Si sa peau lui paraissait cacher l'intérieur de son corps étant plus jeune, maintenant elle lui paraissait plus être un voile de satin comme ceux des statues grecs. Sous chaque centimètre carré d'épiderme se dessinait un muscle. Le galbe de son épaule était parfaitement enveloppé par son enveloppe charnelle qui s'étendait plus bas sur ses clavicules dont il distinguait parfaitement la forme et l'enchâssement sur son sternum. D'un doigt il parcouru dans sa longueur cet os singulièrement proche de la surface. En détaillant sa forme il parcourut lentement la distance allant de son sternum au sommet de son épaule gauche et détailla avec attention l'articulation avec l'omoplate. Depuis quand l'intérieur de son corps était si proche de la surface ? il arrivait même à sentir par endroit des changement de texture prouvant l'insertion d'un muscle.

Il arrivait également à distinguer la forme de son sternum. Il forme un angle passant d'une inclinaison douce à la verticalité. Juste au dessus de cette angle une crête et de pars et d'autre les muscles pectoraux. Muscles qu'il ne connaissait pas avant aujourd'hui. Jamais il n'avait fait attention à la forme triangulaire de se muscles allant de la base de la clavicule jusqu'à la pointe du sternum et se terminant au niveau de l'aisselle.  
Pourtant il est particulièrement saillant ! Pensa-t-il

En parcourant de ses doigts ses dernières côtes il se souvint du creux que formait l'extrémité inférieur de son thorax avec la démarcation de son abdomen.  
Mais ce creux était occupé par huit zones franchement démarquées, dures et symétriques. Quand ses abdos étaient-ils apparus ?  
Toujours avec étonnement et minutie, Harry détailla chaque sillon entre les bandelettes musculaires en s'attardant au niveau de la périphérie de son nombril. Car si avant son nombril lui semblait être mou, flasque et béant, il était aujourd'hui plus affirmé, nettement circulaire ses bord ceints d'un anneau fibreux solide.

Continuant toujours son exploration la démarcation de la serviette sur ses hanches lui frappa l'esprit. Il voyait nettement et pouvait facilement détailler le bord supérieur de ses hanches.  
L'os démarrait juste au niveau du pli de l'aine, son bord était très arrondi et il circulait en formant un S tout autour de son abdomen jusqu'au milieu de son dos. De la pointe se son doigt il suivit lentement le trajet circulaire et curviforme lui étant imposé.  
Une autre frontière, nouvelle. Pensa-t-il

Un picotement sur son avant bras le fit sursauté, et se grattant légèrement au niveau de la démangeaison il détailla encore son anatomie nouvelle. Si auparavant il pouvait apercevoir par transparence le trajet bleuté de ses veines, il fut frappé par le fait que nombreuses était celles qui déformaient sa peau. Et celles la n'était pas colorées.

Sur son bras droit une grosse veine située juste sous son biceps ceignait la frontière avec ce dernier abandonnant son trajet des collatérales destinées à la partie basse de son bras.  
Suivant son trajet en effleurant le canal il arriva sur son avant bras ou d'un gros chenal, elle se divise en plusieurs drains plus fins qui circulent moins loin et disparaissent dans l'épaisseur du muscle sous-jacent.

Depuis quand l'extérieur de son corps faisait-il preuve de tant d'audace à dévoiler son intimité profonde ? Pourquoi ce qui semblait cacher au fond de lui sous des épaisseurs de satin beige faisait-il irruption à la surface sans prévenir ?  
Non pas que cela le choquait bien au contraire. Cela le fascinait. Sous un épiderme immaculé et étrangement imberbe, un monde vivant s'épanouissait.

Pour la première fois de sa vie Harry voyait son paraître. Et il comprit alors la fascination de certains sculpteurs antiques pour les jeunes modèles. Sous une jeunesse à l'esprit fragile et malléable se superposait un corps fort et présent.  
Il se demanda alors pourquoi les sorciers préférait les modèles peu attrayant pour leur statues. Pourquoi choisir de représentait Gunlhilda de Gorsemoor si effrayante ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir enjolivée ou représenté lorsqu'elle n'était ni bossue ni borgne ?

Il aurait volontiers continué pendant des heures l'exploration nouvelle de son corps mais c'était sans compter sur l'irruption très peu discrète de Ronald Weasley.

— Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que tu fou Harry ? marmonna-t-il entre deux bâillements  
— Heu… mais rien ! Je me prépare juste mentalement à me raser… Ce coup-ci je vais essayer de ne pas m'éplucher le menton ! Bafouilla-t-il.

Il était hors de question qu'il fasse la moindre entaille à sa peau. Elle avait pris une tout autre dimension ces 20 dernières minutes.

— C'est un véritable calvaire. poursuivit-il en remplissant d'eau chaude l'évier face à lui  
— Te plains pas toi au moins tu as évité l'acné. Répondit le roux en examinant son visage sous toutes les coutures à quelques centimètres d'un miroir. Et par la même occasion la superbe crème au pus de Bubobulb. Non d'une bouse de dragon comment est-ce possible d'être aussi efficace et de sentir la vieille goule ?  
— Au moins tu en seras débarrasser d'ici peu. Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'un sorcier ai eu l'idée d'inventer un sortilège pour faire friser les poils de nez et qu'aucun n'ai pensé à un banal sortilège anti-repousse.  
— Tu devrais demander à Hermione. Je suis sur qu'elle doit connaître ce genre de chose. Ironisa Ron en se débarrassant de son pyjama et se dirigeant vers une cabine de douche.

Après avoir minutieusement fait disparaître chaque follicule pileux de son menton et nettoyé l'évier, Harry se dirigea également vers la douche privative adjacente à celle de Ron.

Il aurait volontiers continué l'exploration minutieuse des moindres fibres et bandelettes musculaires sous sa peau mais la présence de Ron et le léger retard qu'il avait déjà lui firent renoncer à l'idée aussi imposante était elle à son esprit.

— Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai changé ? lança-t-il à Ron entre 2 ablutions  
— Quoi ?  
— Je veux dire. Il y a comme en moi quelque chose qui me fait penser que j'ai changé. Je veux dire pas seulement mentalement…  
— Non, répondit Ron sans hésitation. Et puis tu sais entendre des voix, ce n'est pas bon signe, même chez les sorciers.

Décidément Ron ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien

— Tu ferais bien de te regarder un peu plus attentivement dans le miroir de temps en temps. Et pas seulement pour t'étaler cette horreur de crème sur le visage  
— Gniéh ? Commenta Ron

Exaspéré, la douche d'Harry tourna court et après s'être séché sommairement et enveloppé d'une serviette il retourna vers son lit à baldaquin où il s'écroula le nez dans son oreiller.  
Il en profita pour remarquer que ce dernier était imprégné d'une odeur discrète mais présente. Indescriptible, elle était agréable familière et chaude.  
— C'est moi… murmura Harry  
Un frisson lui parcourut le dos en sentant que des perles résiduelles d'eau s'évaporaient lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale emportant avec elles une infime quantité de chaleur.  
— T'es vraiment à l'ouest ce matin… Remarqua Ron en sortant de la salle de bain.

En se retournant Harry fut frapper par la différence de physionomie de son camarade avec la sienne.  
Ron bien que grand et dégingandé n'avait rien qui transparaissait sou sa peau très pâle et couverte de tâches de rousseur. Pas un muscle, pas un os ne transparaissait.  
— T'as pas un peu finit de me regarder avec tes yeux ronds ? Dépêche toi on va rater le petit-déjeuner et si on arrive encore en retard en cours de Métamorphose McGonagall va nous transformer en service à thé !

Harry se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme et, tout en descendant vers la salle commune de Gryffondor, ne put s'empêcher de remarque que l'individualité qu'il avait ressentit ce matin s'était évaporée sous les couches de vêtements chauds et autres cravates rouges et or.

— En voilà encore deux qui ont du mal avec les horaires ! Beugla Hermione en les attendant au bas de l'escalier menant au dortoir des garçons  
— Pardon Harry était en pleine introspection sur lui-même ce matin ! Ironisa niaisement Ron  
Hermione s'abstint de tout commentaire à la grande joie d'Harry et lui adressa un chaud compliment en lui faisant la bise.  
— Tu as la peau douce Harry !  
— M-m-merci ! Balbutia-t-il en virant au rouge sans vraiment savoir pourquoi ce compliment touchait exactement dans le mille.

Juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour démarrer la journée du bon pied  
— Et moi je suis rugueux ? Grogna Ron  
— Non toi tu sens le vieil ogre des montagnes qui a encore abuser de la pommade de Bubobulb… Glissa doucement Hermione

En se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle Harry se surprit à détailler Hermione.  
Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon simple sur le bas de sa nuque et des mèches bouclées encadraient joliment sont visage.  
D'habitude Hermione avait toujours les cheveux détachés ébouriffés et touffus. Cela pouvait faire des semaines qu'elle les attachait joliment il ne l'avait absolument pas remarqué. Il aurait put regarder chaque mèche se balancer pendant des heures. Mais ils arrivaient dans la grande salle et son estomac commençait à réclamer pitance. Et il se voyait mal scruter chaque centimètre carré de peau de son amie entre deux verres de jus de citrouille.

— Hermione ? Demanda-t-il timidement  
— Harry ? répondit-elle en levant les yeux de son assiette  
— Tu ne connaitrais pas un sortilège pour la barbe ? La raser où l'empêcher de pousser ?  
— Oooooooooh pauvre petite Pétunia ! Se moqua Ron la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés  
D'un mouvement artistique de sa baguette Hermione envoya un petit pain se fourrer avec force dans la gueule béante de Ron qui commença alors à s'étouffer en silence  
— Là tout de suite je n'ai rien en tête pour la barbe. Mais je chercherai. Surtout que tu n'en as pas beaucoup on pourrait arranger ça facilement. Tu n'as pas le visage fait pour aller avec la barbe de trois jours. Répondit Hermione calmement  
Harry sourit faiblement, heureux que son amie soit si gentille avec lui.

— La vache j'ai bien faillit m'étouffer ! Vociféra Ron en extrayant finalement le petit pain de sa gorge  
— Un service de plus s'il-te-plaît Hermione. La prochaine fois veille à se qu'il s'étouffe vraiment…

**La suite d'ici 10 jours. Spoiler, le prochain chapitre parle de connexion magique.**  
**A bientôt !**


	2. Transfiguratis nobilis

**Et hop ! Voilà le chapitre 2 de Sensitiv' ! Version revue et corrigée suite à vos remarques  
Tous les personnages appartiennent à la célébrissime JK Rowling et ne me rapportent pas une mornille !  
**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs et merci encore plus aux reviewers pour leurs messages sympathiques ! Veillez à me laisser un moyen de vous répondre - créez un compte ! je réponds à chacun d'entre vous lorsque c'est possible.**

**Un invité m'a fait part de ses remarques concernant les descriptions trop longues et le narcissisme exacerbé de Harry. Je répondrais, que Harry n'est absolument pas narcissique, il découvre juste que son corps à changé or cette découverte est très tardive pour lui, jamais il n'y avait prêté attention. D'où le temps qu'il passe béat à se détailler.**

**Ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition qui met en place plusieurs éléments essentiels au récit.  
Toujours pour répondre à l'invité mystère le chapitre 3 devrait aider à la compréhension du chapitre 1 =)  
**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de bêta reader je vous demanderez donc d'être indulgent envers les petites fautes résiduelles  
Enjoy =)  
**

Chapitre 2 : _Transfiguratis Nobilis_

— Aujourd'hui nous allons nous essayer à l'art de la métamorphose. C'est bien ce que je vous enseigne depuis cinq ans avec plus de succès pour certains que pour d'autre mais aujourd'hui nous allons donner une dimension artistique à la matière.

Le professeur McGonagall avait commencé sa tirade en minaudant rapidement.

— On dirait qu'elle a 40 ans de moins ! glissa Harry à Hermione  
— Ce cours est particulièrement important à mes yeux car il fait pour moi la différence entre l'habille magicien et le troll tout juste capable de faire exploser des corbeilles à papier.

Elle avait dit cela d'une manière plus inquisitrice en maintenant son regard perçant fixe sur la table partagée par Neville et Ron.

D'un geste chaloupé du poignet elle fit voler du fond de la classe une boule de cristal semblable à celles du professeur Trelawney qui vint se poser sur son pupitre.  
— La transformation du cristal est un exercice magique complexe mais gratifiant quand il est bien effectué. L'énergie de résonance magique du cristal est très particulière. Chaque objet possède la sienne est aucune n'est identique même pour des copies. Il faudra donc faire preuve de finesse, de doigté et d'harmonie magique.

Sur ces mots elle effleura le sommet de sa boule de cristal et en une demi-seconde, le verre prit une consistance plus mole. S'en suivit une dizaine de gestes visiblement très précis, fin et ciselés et la boule prit après quelques déformations la forme d'un petit chat lové en boule sur un petit coussin le tout mesurant une vingtaine de centimètres de haut.

— Une jolie sculpture en cristal ma foie ! S'enorgueillit le professeur McGonagall. Le sortilège utilisé est un simple sortilège de modelage. Vos gestes doivent être précis, fins et décisifs pour plier le cristal à votre volonté.

La main d'Hermione décolla à la vitesse de l'éclair et fit sursauter Harry occupé à contempler l'œuvre en cristal  
— Oui miss Granger ?  
— Y-a-t-il un risque que le cristal se brise au cours de la manipulation ?  
— Effectivement. Il est plus élevé que pour les autres matériaux et plus embêtant par le fait qu'une boule de cristal brisée ou fissurée est difficilement réparable même avec l'aide de la magie. Il faudra donc éviter de vous montrez brutaux ! Elle appuya la dernière phrase en direction du pupitre de Ron et Neville. C'est donc un excellent exercice de dextérité magique. Je vous encourage une fois que vous vous sentirez à l'aise de l'effectuer en sortilège informulé

Elle souleva ensuite délicatement la fragile sculpture de verre et la posa sur sa main gauche bien à plat.  
— Puis une fois le résultat satisfaisant vous prononcerez _Transfiguratus Nobilis _en effleurant délicatement votre chef-d'œuvre.

Sur ces mots et suite à un petit "plop" ponctué de petites étincelles violettes. La statue de cristal avait pris vie. Le professeur déposa doucement au sol le coussin ayant à présent un aspect satiné au couleur de Gryffondor. Le chaton lové au centre était à présent tigré. Il s'étira lentement en baillant découvrant ainsi ses petites dents pointus ; puis ouvrit ses grands yeux vert émeraude avant de lâcher un petit miaulement.  
La scène arracha des soupirs attendris de l'assistance féminine et sembla provoquer chez Ron les mêmes effets qu'un sortilège de _Limacius Eructo._

— C'est un de mes exercices favoris minauda-t-elle.  
D'un geste elle fit léviter 20 autres boules qui chacune virent se placer devant un élève.  
— Afin d'éviter d'avoir trolls, doxys, gobelins et autres ornithorynques absolument ignobles comme le cours d'hier avec Poufsouffle et Serpentard que j'ai décidé de vous faire tirer des thèmes au sort.

Elle fit tirer à chacun des élèves un papier d'une petite coupelle préparée à l'avance.  
Terry Boot tira un chaton au grand désespoir des jumelles Patil qui reçurent un sphinx et un aigle. Lavande Brown piocha une chouette, son voisin Seamus un dragon  
— Vous ferrez bien attention monsieur Finnigan, connaissant votre goût prononcé pour la pyrotechnie plus ou moins accidentelle, je ne saurais que mieux vous conseillez de transfigurer un Vert Gallois plutôt qu'un Magyar à pointes. Ce qui pourrait nous permettre de terminé ce cours avec nos sourcils intacts…

Hermione fut visiblement satisfaite de son thème imposé : un dauphin. Harry fut plus désappointé par le choix du cygne blanc mais un souvenir dans lequel Dudley se faisait poursuivre par une armée de ces derniers visiblement très remontés lui mis le sourire aux lèvres.  
Neville tremblant fut terrifié de découvrir son thème comme celui d'un centaure

— Professeur qu'est-ce qu'un _Gallus domesticus _? Demanda Ron après avoir tiré son petit papier à son tour.  
— C'est un coq bougre d'andouille… persiffla Hermione.  
— C'est le coq emblématique de la France, je crois savoir que votre frère Bill entretient une relation avec une Française. Faites donc un peu honneur à votre belle-famille. Répondit théâtralement McGonagall.

Elle alla s'asseoir à son pupitre sur lequel sauta le petit chat qu'elle avait transfiguré pour aller se lover contre la main tendue de cette dernière, ce qui arracha une fois de plus des hululements poussifs à la moitié de la classe.  
— Au travail, vous avez un peu moins de deux heures et personne ne sortira tant qu'il n'y aura pas au moins une plume, une écaille, ou un poil sur sa statue de cristal. Le premier qui réussit une transfiguration complète et acceptable fera gagner vingt points à sa maison. Le premier qui me transfigure un Botruc ou un Scroutt à pétard en fera perdre tendre et gagnera une nuit de récurage intensif de la volière en compagnie de miss teigne.  
Dans les yeux d'Hermione s'alluma alors sous le regard d'Harry l'expression "challenge accepté". Harry connaissait bien cette lueur. Quand elle irradiait dans les yeux noisette de son amie, cette dernière aurait pu terrasser une armée d'acromentules d'un simple foudroiement de la pupille.

Il se surprit une fois de plus à découpé anatomiquement son amie. Après un petit hochement de tête il se pencha sur sa boule de cristal plus sérieusement.

L'objet était d'une grande pureté et paraissait assez solide malgré tout. Du bout de sa baguette magique il effleura le haut de l'artéfact qui après deux secondes de concentrations sembla lui dire clairement _"Et tu pensais y arriver en trois minutes peut-être ?"_.

En jetant un regard autour de lui il vit avec soulagement qu'il n'était pas le seul à être septique face à l'exercice. Neville serrait sa baguette tellement fort qu'il en devenait rouge pivoine et semblait sur le point de pondre un œuf d'hippogriffe. Ron griffonnait rapidement sur un morceau de parchemin froissé ce qui semblait être une grosse dinde. Les jumelles Patil semblait plus occupées à scruter l'intérieur de la boule de cristal. Lavande regardait dans le vide vers le pupitre de Ron et Neville tandis que Seamus tapotait frénétiquement le haut de la sphère de la pointe de sa baguette qui manifestait son mécontentement par des petites gerbes d'étincelles vertes.

Seule Hermione semblait concentrée. Les yeux clos, la baguette à quelque millimètre de la paroi de cristal elle respirait lentement. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde l'air au bout de sa baguette semblait légèrement onduler comme chauffé à blanc.  
Elle ouvrit les yeux visiblement satisfaite et mis en contact franc sa baguette et le verre.  
La sphère changea alors immédiatement de consistance comme lors de la démonstration du professeur McGonagall.  
Mais alors que cette dernière la fixait avec une lueur d'émerveillement dans les yeux, elle stoppa l'expérience sous le regard effaré d'Harry  
— J'y arrive mais je n'ai pas encore choisis quelle forme lui donnait. Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui rendit son sourire et choisit d'essayer aussitôt. Quant à la forme, il savait à quoi ressemblait un cygne donc pas de quoi s'inquiéter.  
— Essayons d'établir un lien. Murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux la baguette tendue  
Il devait essayer de sentir l'énergie magique de sa baguette et celle de la cible.  
Pour la baguette c'était simple. Il la connaissait par cœur depuis le jour où il l'avait eu pour la première fois entre les doigts. S'il se concentrait un peu il ressentait encore l'étrange chaleur qui lui avait coulé au creux de la main ce jour là.  
Mentalement il s'imagina cette chaleur coulé de sa main vers la boule de cristal par l'intermédiaire de sa baguette. Et il la sentait réellement circuler le long de ses doigts puis des fibres du bois de sa baguette. Un fleuve de magie se dirigeait vers l'extrémité de sa baguette qu'il appliqua alors machinalement contre le cristal ce qui eu pour effet de lui renvoyer vers les doigts les durs efforts effectués.

— Ne désarmez pas Potter ! Lui dit McGonagall qui devait l'observer depuis un petit moment. Vous y êtes presque ! L'encouragea-t-elle  
Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit alors la même ondulation que celle produite par la baguette d'Hermione.  
— Le cristal jauge ta force. Lui chuchota cette dernière. Donne de la puissance graduellement…

Elle lui avait dit ça les lèvres très proches de son oreille pour que personne ne l'entende. Il avait ressentit alors une autre vague de chaleur se déplacer le long de sa colonne vertébrale à partir de l'endroit où le souffle de cette dernière l'avait frôlé.  
En une fraction de seconde il faillit alors perdre le lien avec sa baguette et la tension avec le cristal. Il secoua rapidement la tête et se reconcentra en jaugeant du regard le point de contact entre sa baguette et la sphère de cristal. Le long de ses doigts et de sa baguette courrait des flux tièdes contradictoires, en en anticipant le rythme et tension, il réussit après une vingtaine de seconde à créer une vague unique qui ; lorsqu'elle frappa la surface lisse et transparente du globe en modifia l'aspect. Le flux de chaleur n'était plus flux mais comme un fil d'acier tendu entre son avant bras et le centre de la boule de cristal par l'intermédiaire de la baguette de Houx.

Hermione resplendissait de bonheur. "C'est bien la première fois qu'elle est contente de la réussite d'un autre élève !" Pensa-t-il rapidement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à esquisser un geste un énorme fracas provenant du fond de la salle suivit d'une mini-onde de choc brisa le lien durement acquis.  
Il se retourna furieux pour constater que Seamus flottait la tête en bas à quelque centimètre du mur du fond les cheveux en pétards. McGonagall avait visiblement anticipé la catastrophe puisque c'était elle qui maintenait le pauvre Gryffondor en lévitation sous le regard courroucé de Lavande dont quelques pointes de cheveux avait grillé après la mini-explosion.  
La boule de cristal était toujours là trônant sur le pupitre de Seamus. D'un geste McGonagall le rassit à sa place.

— De la finesse monsieur Finnigan, de la finesse ! Dites vous que si vous ne réussissez pas l'exercice vous avez probablement votre place dans la magie pyrotechnique ou la démolition…  
Harry se détourna de la scène en se promettant de faire avaler une livre d'œufs de Doxys à ce cher Seamus à la fin du cours.

D'un geste quasi-simultané Hermione et lui pointèrent à nouveau leur baguette vers leurs boules de cristal respectives et, si Hermione obtint en une dizaine de seconde la connexion avec le verre il lui fallut environ une minute.  
Il tourna les yeux vers Hermione qui enchaina une série de gestes très précis et gracieux. D'un ample mouvement vertical, elle poursuivit par un geste plus arrondi horizontalement et finis par une effusion de petites oscillations verticales. Sous ses yeux, la sphère de cristal muta. Et un aileron jaillit de son sommet pour prendre une forme plus arrondie et voluptueuse, se coiffa d'un second pic tandis que la base de la sphère s'affaissa et se tourmenta pour donner au final un dauphin d'une grande finesse jaillissant du haut d'une vague.  
A son tour Harry esquissa des mouvements.  
— Penses à un cygne ! se murmura-t-il

D'un geste courbe en arabesque il enchaina deux gestes de balayage sa baguette parallèle à la boule pour finalement former des petites croix rapidement de la pointe.  
Un long coup en forme de S émargea de la sphère, sphère qui s'allongea et s'aplatit pour laisser apparaitre deux voiles qui bientôt vinrent se ciseler des fins croisillons irisés circulant finalement sur toute la sculpture.

— Très bien miss Granger, un travail très délicat. Commenta McGonagall. Monsieur Potter ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Je ne vous croyais pas capable d'un si joli travail vraiment ! C'en est presque dommage de ne pas pouvoir le conserver en l'état.

Elle revint alors à son pupitre et interpella la classe  
— Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué deux de vos camarades, et visiblement miss et miss Patil qui me foudroient d'un regard qu'elles vont immédiatement adoucir sous peine d'être changées en vautours, ont compris que le cristal n'est pas comme les autres objets que vous avez l'habitude de modifié. Non seulement il a une tension magique différente ; mais il ne se laisse pas pénétré par n'importe quel flux énergétique. Trop fin et il ne se passera rien, trop fort et il vous le renverra directement à la figure… Ne vous découragez pas ! Potter, Granger, veuillez attendre avant de continuer la transfiguration, que la classe soit au même niveau. Idem pour vous mesdemoiselles Patil une fois vos statues de cristal achevées.

— Dommage j'aurais bien continué. Chuchota Hermione. Ça va toi ? Tu m'as l'air bien épidermique aujourd'hui…  
— Épidermique ?  
— A fleur de peau.  
Elle lui avait dit ça en posant sa main sur la sienne. Courant électrique mouvement de crispation du bout des doigts. Harry s'apprêtait à retirer sa main, quand Hermione la serra au creux de ses doigts.  
— Je parle exactement de ça ! Tout à l'heure je te fais la bise tu vois 36 chandelles, i minutes je te déstabilise et la tu fuis le contact.  
Elle le fixait avec intensité et Harry se dit alors qu'il pouvait se permettre de la regardé dans le fond des yeux. Doucement il murmura  
– Il y a bien quelque chose, mais c'est long à expliquer et je n'aimerais pas en faire profiter toute la classe… On pourrait en parler à la bibliothèque cette après-midi ?  
– Oui bien sur ! Oh mais attend Ron sera là… Et vu comment il a pris la chose au petit-déjeuner ça risque fort de tourner à la mascarade complète.  
– Tu as raison… tant pis on en reparlera une autre fois. Lui dit-il en souriant faiblement. Mais c'est vraiment gentil de ta pars de te préoccuper de moi. C'est vrai. Les seuls ici qui se préoccupent d'autre chose que du fait que je sois hors de porté de Voldemort c'est toi et Ginny. J'ai l'impression que ces derniers temps Ron se préoccupe plus de s'entrainer à tenir la bièraubeurre qu'autres choses… Je vais me ressaisir ne t'inquiète pas.

Sur ces mots il lui pressa à son tour la main de son amie, et détourna son regard pourtant bien encré en celui même de Hermione.

Pendant ce temps le professeur McGonagall arpentait la classe suivie par le petit chaton transfiguré et donnait des conseils aux élèves en difficulté ou les félicitait pour leur travail. A première vue l'exercice semblait difficile pour tout le monde. Mais graduellement des succès apparaissaient malgré le fait que certaines sculptures soient d'un style surréaliste voir cubique.

— Non monsieur Corner, je suis désolé mais un être de l'eau qualifierait votre œuvre de sardine, ou maquereau au mieux. Recommencez le modelage ! Et je ne rirais pas à votre place monsieur Goldstein, votre loup ressemble à un yorkshire mal peigné !

Le plus difficile semblait donc être le modelage. Si tout le monde y compris Neville avait réussit à obtenir la liaison avec le cristal le modelage était plus alternatif. En témoignait Ron qui malgré le corps à peu prêt ressemblant à celui d'un coq se battait pour ajuster la longueur des pates et pour obtenir une queue et une crête moins exubérante que le balais brosse qu'il venait de créer.  
Finalement (et même si Lavande trouvait sa chouette trop bouffie et Neville son centaure trop maigrichon) chacun des élèves se retrouva avec une formation de cristal devant lui.

— Vous pouvez passer à la transfiguration maintenant. Leur indiqua McGonagall. Toujours le même souci d'esthétisme et toujours de la douceur dans vos sortilèges.

Le résultat fut quasiment immédiat pour Hermione. En informulé, d'un simple geste rapide le socle de son modèle se mit à suinter d'eau. Encouragé par cet exploit Harry tenta à son tour l'expérience.

— _Transfiguratus Nobilis _! Ordonna-t-il à sa baguette. Il piqua un point juste à la naissance de l'aile et un arc électrique violet jaillit à l'intérieur de la structure de verre. Il ricocha une bonne dizaine de fois à toute allure avant de produire un nuage de fumée violette dans un petit "pop" au sommet de la houppette de plume au niveau de la queue du cygne

— Il y a une plume ! Remarqua McGonagall  
Effectivement un plume d'un blanc nacré trônait seule au bout de la queue. Sur cette réussite il recommença immédiatement et une nouvelle plume apparue cette fois-ci à la base d'une aile.  
— Mettez-y un peu plus d'énergie Potter. Si vous comptez les mettre les unes après les autres le semestre ne devrait pas vous suffire. Mais c'est un très bon résultat cependant  
— Prend-en de la graine. Lança malicieusement Harry à Hermione après que le professeur se soit éloigné, affolée par des volutes impressionnantes venant du coq de Ron

Mais Hermione semblait concentrée comme si elle essayait encore de modifier son dauphin.  
— Tu ne le trouve pas assez beau comme ça ? Demanda-t-il étonné.

Mais les yeux clos, elle continuait de se concentrer. Puis en une fraction de seconde elle dessina une courbe de la pointe sa baguette le long de son artéfact de cristal. Ce dernier s'enveloppa d'une brume cramoisie d'où jaillit un petit dauphin dans un jet d'écume pour atterrir dans un aquarium visiblement là au bon moment.  
Délaissant un instant le bûcher de Ron elle vint faire le tour de l'aquarium et examina le petit mammifère marin avec attention  
— Un excellent travail comme d'habitude. C'est de la très belle magie. 20 points pour Gryffondor. Vous pouvez être fier de vous Miss Granger !

Mais alors qu'elle retournait aussi sec en vociférant vers Ron "Mais n'y allez pas s'y fort !" , Hermione glissa rapidement à Harry  
— Recentre toi sur l'énergie du cristal et ça marchera sans que tu ais à y penser.

Sur ces mots Harry s'exécuta et dans un tourbillon de volutes violettes scintillantes un magnifique cygne blanc d'une pureté incroyable se matérialisa sur son bureau.  
Mais avant qu'il n'eut pu manifester la moindre satisfaction McGonagall vociféra un juron dénotant fortement de son éducation et tout les visages se tournèrent vers elle et le pupitre de Ron et Neville.

Dans un immense jet de vapeur surpuissant un oiseau de la taille d'un rhinocéros ressemblant à une autruche apparu et se mit à courir au travers de la salle de classe en renversant tout sur son passage. Panique dans la salle, les élèves courraient se cacher sous les tables encore debout et le professeur McGonagall semblait pétrifiée à mis chemin entre le besoin d'intervenir et une subite envie de meurtre sur un rouquin.

— _Impedimenta _! Hurla Harry  
— _Confringo _! Hurla à son tour Hermione  
L'immense échassier s'écroula au sol comme si ses pattes avaient soudainement perdu toute force puis explosa en un joyeux nuage de plumes.

— Mais quel empoté ! Aboya McGonagall. Cela fait 15 fois que je vous dis de modérer vos ardeurs sur ce sortilège Weasley ! Vous n'écoutez rien ou vous êtes juste incroyablement stupide ?! Vous viendrez cette après-midi et ce week-end OUI TOUT LE WEEK END en retenu avec moi. Je vous apprendrez à libérer votre force de pachyderme en transformant des trolls en pinces à sucres quitte à y passer le semestre entier !Après avoir remis la salle en état grâce à quelques sortilèges bien placés la cloche sonna la fin du cours.

— Vous pouvez y aller. J'essayerai de vous programmez une heure de cours supplémentaire pour rattraper le retard de cette séance. Surveillez les emplois du temps.

Alors qu'Harry, Ron et Hermione s'apprêtaient à quitter la salle McGonagall retint Harry.  
— Potter j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous apprendre, suite au très mauvais temps le professeur Dumbledore et madame Bibine ont décidé que les matchs et les entrainements de Quidditch seraient suspendus jusqu'au retour d'une météo plus clémente.  
— Pas de problème professeur je comprends tout à fait.  
— Bien, alors bonne journée et surveillez bien votre camarade Weasley. Il semble avoir hérité du gène explosif de ses deux frères…  
Après un sourire amusé il rejoint finalement ses amis.

— Ron. Dit-il. Les entrainements et les matchs de Quidditch sont suspendus jusqu'à nouvel ordre à cause du blizzard et de la neige.  
— Oh non ! Déjà que je vais devoir supporter la mère "_ne faite pas exploser les boules de cristal pendant mon cours_" me voilà en plus privé de Quidditch. Ça ne te met pas les nerfs toi ?  
— Bizarrement pas plus que ça. La perspective de voler sous une pluie de grêlons ne m'enchante pas vraiment.  
— Non monsieur préfère passer des heures sous la douche on ne sait pourquoi…  
— Franchement Ron tu es incroyablement lourd aujourd'hui. Répliqua Hermione. Puisque tu semble former un beau couple avec Neville, Harry et moi allons rester ensemble en cours de potion pour voir si tu es aussi capable de faire fondre le cuivre de ton chaudron.

Ron bougon ne leur adressa plus la parole jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots où Slughorn les attendait visiblement ravi de voir que son petit protégé arrivait.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce nouveau chapitre.  
Le 3ème devrait arrivé d'ici une dizaine de jours voir plus car j'envisage de réécrire un passage qui ne me plait pas. D'ici là j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !  
**


	3. La main secourable d'Hermione

**Me revoilà !  
Ce chapitre a été dur à mener d'un trait ! Mais il m'a permis de rajouter quelques idées intéressantes (selon moi). Il est un peu plus long que les deux premiers pour vous remerciez de votre soutien et m'excuser pour la lenteur de mon écriture sur celui-ci.  
****_Petit jeu pour vous :_** j'ai enormement galéré sur ce chapitre. J'ai mis 3h44 à ecrire 7 lignes. Saurez-vous retrouver lesquelles ?

**Je remercie tous mes reviewers et les personnes qui lisent cette fiction ****_as usual  
_****Vous pouvez me poser vos questions, me faire part de vos remarques par reviews. Je ne mors plus depuis que j'ai quitté la grande section promis ;-) Mais créez-vous des comptes perso comme ça je peux vous répondre individuellement et personnellement !**

**Je n'ai toujours pas de Bêta Reader =)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : _La main secourable d'Hermione_

Après un cours de potion d'une banalité affligeante au cours duquel un Slughorn plus ventripotent que jamais avait loué les mérites indéniables de chaque molécule de la potion d'Harry, les trois amis se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner dans une grande salle bondée une fois encore. Comme d'habitude Ron s'empiffrait de tout ce qui lui passait sous le nez.

— Tu ne devrais pas engloutir autant de truc aussi vite… Lui fit remarquer Hermione  
— Elle a raison. Rajouta Harry. Si McGonagall te fais vraiment changer des trolls en pince à sucre il vaudrait mieux que tu ais l'estomac en bonne disposition.

Sans leur adresser le moindre regard ce dernier continuait son orgie gastronomique en piquant un énorme morceau de poulet sur une fourchette déjà occupé par une saucisse et des petites patates.

— Finalement aucun de nous deux n'aura besoin de l'étouffer. Il se débrouille très bien seul… Soupira Hermione  
— Dommage c'est un plaisir que je n'aurai donc pas. Lança une voix trainante se voulant ironique

D'un bon Harry s'éjecta de son banc planta la pointe de sa baguette contre s'arrête anguleuse de la mâchoire de Malefoy et son regard qu'il voulait féroce dans les yeux aciers froids du Serpentard.

— Oh mais tu séduirais une vélane masculine avec un regard si viril Potter.  
— Le tiens semble avoir soulevé des armés de fouines.  
Le visage à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre Harry pourrait détailler les moindres pores de la peau fantomatique de son rival.  
— Tu en as toujours gardé une certaine dégaine. Continua-t-il

Et alors que Malefoy s'apprêtait à esquisser un mouvement une énorme paire de mains de la taille d'un couvercle poubelle le saisis sous les aisselles et le souleva avec une aisance incroyable pour le déposer un mètre plus loin de son adversaire.

— Il faut toujours que tu cherche les ennuis. Dit affectueusement le géant à Harry. Quand à toi seigneur Malefoy je te conseille de ne pas trainer dans les parages trop longtemps à moins que tu ne veuille que mon caractère emporté ne t'attire des ennuis…  
— Hagrid ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix enjouée Hermione et Harry.  
— Salut vous trois ! leur répondit-il chaudement. Ron arrête de te bâfrer et va chercher un imper, un pardessus ou quoique ce soit qui puisse te tenir très chaud.  
— Qwah ? Ânonna ce dernier la bouche pleine de tarte à la mélasse.  
— Le professeur McGonagall a décidé que pour ta retenue de cette après-midi tu viendrais m'assister durant mes tâches quotidiennes. Chouette non ?! Et aujourd'hui on va aller dans une clairière dans la forêt interdite pour s'occuper de plusieurs femelles licornes qui devraient mettre bas sous-peu. Elles auront besoin de soins et leurs petits devront être tenus au chaud. Ensuite on ira voir Graup  
— Oh ! Il va bien ? coupa Hermione  
— Il s'ennuie beaucoup… Répondit tristement Hagrid mais c'est un solide gaillard ! Et finalement on ira tenir un peu compagnie à Touffu ! Il a besoin de jouer un peu pour se tenir en forme.  
— QUOI ? hurla presque Ron le teint blafard. Touffu est toujours en vie et se promène avec Graup autour de Poudlard ?! finit-il par bégayer  
— Oui Touffu va fêter ses 7 ans ! Il entre dans l'âge foufou et a besoin de courir et de sauter partout. Si on le soigne bien il vivra encore 600 ou 700 ans.

Un Ron livide se leva lentement de son banc et se dirigea en claudiquant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle

— Retrouve-moi dans le hall dans dix minutes ! Lança-t-il à ce dernier. Quant à vous si le père tronche de vipère vous cherche encore des noises lancer lui un maléfice de ma part. Et passez me voir un de ces soirs on prendra le thé.

Bien que la perspective de braver le froid et le blizzard pour aller déguster les cookies au ciment de ce cher géant leur paraissait peu plaisante ils acquiescèrent en souriant. Et Hagrid s'éloigna gaiement en suivant Ron de loin.

Un peu plus tard entre deux rayons de la bibliothèque, Harry était plongé sous une montagne de parchemin et essayait de terminer les 90 centimètres de parchemin demandés par Rogue.

— Et c'est terminé ! Soupira-t-il en écrasant le point final de sa dissertation. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu disserter quatre-vingt-dix centimètres sur des sortilèges informulés.  
— Demande-toi plutôt comment j'ai fait pour disserter un mètre quarante-six. Répondit doucement Hermione en souriant. Sinon j'ai ta réponse à la question de ce matin _propinquus radere _il faudra que tu l'essayes consciencieusement parce que j'ai peur que ce soit un sortilège un peu capricieux.

Elle referma lentement un grimoire dont la couverture verte émeraude émit un petit gloussement.

— _Comment charmer la sorcière de vos rêves : sortilèges esthétiques_. Continua-t-elle. Tu m'étonnes que les sorciers ressemblent de plus en plus à des trolls quand on voit les manuels à votre disposition.  
— Spontanément je ne l'aurais surement ouvert effectivement. Merci j'essayerai ton sortilège dés demain !

Alors qu'il enroulait lentement son parchemin et rangeait sa plume, Hermione planta un regard franc et pénétrant sur lui.  
— Bon alors tu avais des choses à me dire sur… disons le nouvel Harry Potter…  
— Hein ? Quoi ? On avait dit qu'on n'en parlerait pas à la bibliothèque !  
— Oui mais Ron n'est pas là grâce à sa remarquable dextérité de tout à l'heure en métamorphose.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, Harry sentit une vague de chaleur surpuissante partir de son estomac pour l'envahir rapidement et alors que le rouge lui montait aux joues et qu'il balbutiait des onomatopées grotesque

— BAVARDAGES ! DEHORS — DEHORS — DEHORS !

Madame pince venait de surgir à l'angle d'une étagère et semblait extrêmement furibarde. Sans un regard vers elle ou Hermione Harry fourra à toute vitesse ses affaires dans son sac et s'enfuit à toute jambes, le feu aux joues, la chaleur le dévorant de toute part, une grande crise de panique incontrôlable s'emparant de lui.

Il enfonça d'un coup d'épaule la porte de la bibliothèque et commença à courir sans se demander où il allait atterrir.

— HARRY ! HARRY ! Hurla Hermione qui venait juste de sortir de la bibliothèque  
Mais il venait de disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir.

Ses jambes le portaient plus vite que n'importe quel balais volant, et pourtant il se sentait suffoquer au fur et à mesure de sa course.

Il enjamba quatre à quatre un escalier qui lui sembla interminable bousculant au passage deux jeunes Serdaigles les propulsant contre le mur dans une effusion de parchemin et explosion de bouteilles d'encre.

Chaque fibre de son être vibrait sous la vague de chaleur, l'adrénaline. Son cœur semblait vouloir fausser compagnie à son thorax tant il battait contre ses côtes. Chacun de ses poumons brassait des centaines de litres d'air sans pourtant sembler en tirer le moindre bénéfice si ce n'était de comprimer un peu plus sa trachée déjà encombrée. Tout au long de sa folle course il sentait chaque artère, chaque veine se distendre et une colonne de sang la parcourir, chaque tendon de son être tirer avec force sur ses muscles et ses os sans leur laisser le moindre répit. Sous sa peau écarlate cela claquait, vibrait, coulait, déferlait dans des directions contradictoires avec des forces contrastées le tout produisant une intense chaleur qui faisait cuire chaque millimètre de son épiderme.

Après avoir courut comme un dératé sur tout le cinquième étage il passa devant la statue de Boris le Hagard et s'écroula le front contre la quatrième porte à droite.

— Fraicheur des pins ! Prononça-t-il difficilement

Mais la porte ne frissonna même pas.  
Tandis que sa tête lui tournait de plus en plus il s'acharnait sur la poignée qui refusait catégoriquement de pivoter.

— Fraicheur des pins ! fraicheur des pins ! FRAICHEUR DES PINS ! Finit-il par hurler.

Devant le refus de la porte il jura comme jamais avant de beugler :

— _Reducto_ !

Le bois vola en éclats lui laissant libre accès à la pièce. Il s'y engouffra sans tarder et après avoir réparé et scellé la lourde porte de deux mouvements de baguette il jeta sons sac dans un coin et arracha le pull qui l'emprisonnait et défit son nœud de cravate rouge et or en même temps qu'il fit sauter trois boutons de sa chemise blanche.

La poitrine dégagée, le brasier en lui ne semblait pas s'éteindre pour autant.

Son agitation et son angoisse dénotait énormément avec la pureté du marbre blanc, de l'imposant lustre et des voilages de lin blanc.

Sans réfléchir un seul instant il ouvrit un robinet d'or au hasard d'où s'échappa un puissant jet d'eau glacial et y jeta sa tête dessous. Si ce n'était la sensation d'humidité envahir ses cheveux son visage et ses épaules, le faisceau ne semblait pas éteindre l'incendie qui le rongeait de l'intérieur et ne fit qu'augmenter sa détresse et le rythme de sa respiration.

Alors qu'il tournait en rond d'un angle à l'autre de la pièce dans son cerveau il y eu comme un grand renversement et il tomba à genoux les bras ballant la tête baissée, tout en lui palpitait, les sueurs brulantes mêlées à l'eau qui coulait le long de sa colonne vertébral lui provoquaient des chocs électriques. Il était pris de nausées, presque à bout de souffle serré dans un étau qu'était sa cage thoracique.

Soudainement sur son front à partir de sa cicatrice une douleur gigantesque l'envahit lui faisant pousser un cri déchirant, son front s'effondra contre le dur marbre le cognant d'un bruit sourd brisant ses lunettes au passage. Il n'avait plus moyen d'ouvrir les yeux car ses paupières compressaient ses orbites, tout les muscles de son visage semblait vouloir lui réduire le crâne en miette tandis que ses yeux semblaient pourtant vouloir s'arracher à leur enveloppe en tirant sur leurs nerfs. Dans sa tête un cri strident suivit d'un flash vert vint finir de l'enfoncer dans son agonie et dans un râle étranglé il perdit connaissance en s'écroulant sur le côté en chien de fusil.

Comme il en avait l'habitude lors de ces nombreuses pertes de connaissances, blessures, et autres disparitions osseuses, Harry se réveillait dans un lit tiré à quatre épingles aux montants en fer blanc, dans une genre de blouse verte aussi rêche que le contact des draps sur sa peau, le tout sous le regard inquisiteur de madame Pomfresh.

Mais là aucun drap n'entrava ses gestes lorsqu'il leva le coude pour se frotter les paupières du pouce et de l'index en fronçant fortement les sourcils. Il sentit un léger filet d'eau couler sur son front et se perdre sous sa nuque après avoir ruisselé près de ses oreilles.

Il ouvrit doucement ses lourdes paupières pour remarquer qu'il n'était pas à l'infirmerie et qu'il ne portait pas cette horrible blouse verte. Il était étendu sur le dos contre le marbre blanc et portait toujours les mêmes vêtements. Un mince filet d'eau lui coulant le long des tempes. Au bout de la petite fontaine une baguette et au bout de la baguette Hermione.

Assise en tailleur, elle s'était également débarrassée de son pull et avait dénoué sa cravate en même temps que ses cheveux et semblait patiemment l'observer sa baguette entre les doigts.

— La salle de bain des préfets. Vraiment… Dit-elle avec un léger sourire  
— J'ais pas vraiment réfléchi sur le coup.

En s'appuyant sur ses coudes il se redressa lentement les muscles engourdis et la tête pleine de plomb.

— Comment tu as su où j'étais ? Demanda-t-il  
— Méfaits accomplis… se contenta-t-elle de répondre

Harry cala son dos endolori contre le mur et plissa les yeux afin de faire le point sur la scène plus ou moins floue qui l'entourait.  
Hermione vint s'asseoir doucement face à lui.

— Tu m'as fait peur imbécile. Lui dit-elle en lui tendant ses lunettes

Il ferma les yeux un instant avant de faire le moindre geste et pris une grande respiration afin de libérer ses poumons. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à expirer lentement son souffle fut pris de spasmes. Haletant, les yeux bouffies les larmes lui montèrent plus vite encore que le feu qui lui avait emplis le corps auparavant.

Versant la tête puis le torse vers l'avant le souffle parcouru de sanglot il s'effondra littéralement droit vers le sol secouru à quelque centimètre de la fracture par les bras d'Hermione. Sur l'épaule de cette dernière il se laissa aller à la plus grande crise de larmes qu'il n'avait jamais vécu tandis qu'elle le serait dans ses bras sa main droite juste dans le creux de son coup où elle sentait battre sa jugulaire.

Alors qu'il se purgeait littéralement dans des sanglots de plus en plus profonds et déversait ses larmes litres après litres, la chaleur du contact avec Hermione lui permettait de rester lucide. Juste assez pour pouvoir faire le point.  
Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pleurer ? Il avait pleuré de douleur à de nombreuses reprises. Mais depuis quand ne s'était-il pas réellement nettoyé de l'intérieur, vidé, purgé ? Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pleurait. Pourtant la vie n'avait pas été des plus tendre avec lui. La dernière fois qu'il s'était laissé aller à l'émotivité c'était lorsqu'il avait créé son premier patronus avec l'aide du professeur Lupin, quand il avait entendu la voix de son père. Mais il n'avait pas pu extérioriser ce sentiment par pudeur peut-être, ou plus par peur de perdre sa crédibilité face à son professeur.  
Il y avait aussi le soir ou il s'était retrouvé seul face au miroir du RISED, cette fameuse soirée ou en un instant tout ce dont Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom l'avait privé lui été apparu comme présent autour de lui, là où jusqu'alors il n'y avait personne.  
Et lorsque la vie sembla lui offrir une échappatoire, une porte de sortie par l'arrivée d'une (puis de plusieurs milliers) lettre d'admission à Poudlard et par la rencontre de ses nouveaux et premiers amis Ron et Hermione, il fallait que son histoire soit toujours là, cachée dans son ombre prête à surgir et lui rappeler à chaque instant où il lui semblait pouvoir se fondre dans la masse, plane en réalité une malédiction au dessus de sa tête.

Et c'est tout en se purgeant de chaque goutte de souffrance qui circulait dans ses veines qu'il sentait Hermione le serrer toujours plus fort contre elle. Elle pleurait également tout contre son épaule. Et ce sentiment d'empathie pure et sincère l'apaisa et il la repoussa lentement pour plaquer doucement son front contre le sien.

En essayant de sourire du mieux qu'il pouvait entre deux larmes il articula

— Merci.  
C'était concis mais ça voulait dire tellement de chose pour lui.  
À sa grande surprise elle vint enfouir son visage contre sa poitrine et toujours en sanglotant murmura  
— Tous ce que je souhaite c'est te sauver de la noirceur… Je peux sentir que tu souffres, je veux te soigner, porter ton fardeau, endurer tes souffrances.  
— Dit la fille en train de sangloter contre moi. Répondit-il à la fois amusé et touché  
— Au type qui c'est enfuis et c'est évanoui après s'être fait éjecter par madame Pince.  
ls se mirent à rire l'un contre l'autre même si Harry sentait son cœur se serrer un peu plus.

— Il faut que je te le dise Hermione…  
Il se leva ramassa ses lunettes et sa baguette puis jeta un sort d'impassibilité sur la porte.  
— On n'est pas vraiment pressé… Dit-il

Hermione était toujours assise en tailleur dans l'expectative la tête penchée sur son épaule.  
Il fit glisser sa cravate encore prise dans le col de sa chemise et pris une profonde inspiration.

"Ce serait peut-être une meilleure idée de lui exposer le problème ? Oui mais en même temps comment le lui présenter de manière claire… Mais Hermione est une fille intelligente elle comprendra !? Mais pourquoi le temps que je pense cela mes mains se déplacent-elles seules ?!"

Effectivement le temps qu'il avait pris pour sa réflexion ses mains avaient fait sauter les derniers boutons de sa chemise et s'apprêtaient à la faire glisser de ses épaules.

— Tant pis…

Il laissa tomber sa chemise le long de son dos se retrouva torse nu face à une Hermione au sourire amusé.  
Le rouge lui monta alors aux joues et alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à se jeter dans le grand bassin avec l'intention de s'y noyer elle ouvrit enfin les lèvres.

— J'ai toujours eu foie en mes intuitions… dit elle en se levant  
Dans un élan elle alla le serrer dans ses bras une nouvelle fois tout en continuant

— Tu passes ton temps à t'inquiéter pour tous le monde, à redouter que Tu-sais-qui vienne te dire bonsoir pendant la nuit.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et l'observa de pied en cap  
— C'est normal que tu te trouves différent jamais tu n'as fait attention à toi que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Ni aux autres d'ailleurs…

Estomaqué par la finesse d'esprit de son amie autant que par son regard perçant mais plein de compassion il bégaya vainement  
— Ce… NON ! J-…je fais attention aux autres !  
— Pas physiquement. Du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

D'un coup de baguette elle ouvrit plusieurs robinets qui puissamment commencèrent à remplir le grand bassin trônant au milieu de la pièce.  
— Tu fais quoi là ? Dit-il en jetant des regards affolés autour de lui

Hermione posa alors son index juste à l'angle formé par sa clavicule à nue et l'extrémité supérieure de son sternum. Ce fut alors comme un choc électrique pour lui. Sa peau sembla se contracter sous la pression pourtant légère. Mais il crut bien suffoquer lorsqu'elle commença à le déplacer le long de la clavicule en direction de son épaule. Cependant elle s'arrêta à mis chemin et posa sa paume ouverte contre sa poitrine, son pouce et l'index à la base de son coup. Sa peau se relâcha doucement sous la chaleur du contact.

— Tu l'as déjà fait non ? Moi aussi. Ça ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de tordu, bizarre ou mal pensant. Tu as conscience de ce que tu étais et tu prends conscience de ce que tu es… c'est un processus par lequel on doit tous passer.

Sur ces mots elle retira sa paume et lentement défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise qu'elle fit également glissé au sol.  
Par un système de défense archaïque il ferma hermétiquement les yeux et se sentit rougir comme une pivoine.

— Harry ! Ordonna-t-elle. Ne fais pas l'enfant !

Elle lui saisi doucement la main droite et il ouvrit alors les yeux contre son grès. C'était toujours Hermione face à lui mais découverte, un soutient gorge bandeau noir lui couvrant la poitrine. Étonnamment il ne fut pas troublé par cette vision même si il savait qu'il n'oserait peut-être jamais en parler même avec elle.  
Elle lui amena la main contre son propre sternum où, la paume grande ouverte il sentit les reliefs sous sa peau, exactement semblables au siens et toutes ses tensions internes s'apaiser

— Merci… lui dit-il  
La scène dura peut-être une bonne dizaine de minutes pendant lesquels il communiquait par échange de chaleur avec la peau tendre de son amie.  
Toujours en lui tenant le poignet elle lui sourit d'un air compréhensif et chaleureux

— Maintenant que tu as forcé l'entrée que dirais-tu de piquer une petite tête ? Dit-elle en désignant du menton le grand bassin à présent rempli et recouvert d'une écume scintillante.  
— Volontiers mais comment… ?  
— _Impervius _! Tu ne retiens donc jamais aucuns sortilèges que je t'enseigne ? Répondit-elle avant qu'il ait finis sa phrase voyant où lui et sa pudeur naturelle voulaient en venir

Après s'être tout les deux débarrassés des vêtements superflus et imperméabilisé leurs sous-vêtements ils se glissèrent dans l'eau tiède.  
Cela faisait un bien fou et Harry ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissant à son instinct de l'avoir mené ici.  
Hermione se laissa couler au fond du bassin pour remonter lentement en s'écartant les cheveux du visage. Harry fit de même.  
Le soleil plongeait maintenant et donnait des reflets dorés à toute la pièce le blizzard semblait avoir cessé juste pour ce moment.

— Ça me rappelle les images dans les magazines de voyage. Je ne suis jamais allé en voyage où que ce soit. Une fois les Dursley sont partis en vacances d'été à la mer mais ils m'ont laissé sous la surveillance de la voisine.  
— Effectivement tu devrais prendre le soleil un peu tu as la peau très blanche. Moi ça me rappelle la fois où mes parents et moi sommes partis visiter le Sud de la France, même si j'ai passé plus de temps à rencontrer des mages locaux j'aimais bien prendre un bain de soleil avant de parfaire mes devoirs.  
— Je crois que le professeur Binns ne s'est jamais vraiment remis des quatre rouleaux de parchemins que tu lui as remis après ces vacances…

Ils rirent conjointement et laissèrent la mousse voluptueuse et la tiédeur de l'eau faire leur office pendant un long moment.

Hermione finit par remarquer qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner dans leur salle commune pour attendre le retour de Ron.  
À contre cœur ils quittèrent le paisible bain et après s'être séchés et rhabillés, regagnèrent la tour de Gryffondor. Sur le chemin Harry pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la pressa doucement en lui murmurant à l'oreille  
— Vraiment… Merci. Ça compte beaucoup pour moi.  
Elle lui répondit simplement en serrant sa main plus fort à son tour.

Il devait être 18h30 quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune.  
Ginny était là assise prêt de la cheminée dans un fauteuil élimé Pattenrond lové sur ses genoux.

— Ron n'est pas avec vous ? s'enquit-elle  
— Non il est en retenu avec Hagrid mais il devrait être rentré depuis ! Remarqua Hermione.

Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé face à la cheminé  
— Il ne devrait pas tardé…  
Dehors la tourmente glacé n'en finissait pas de cingler les vitres.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une colle avec Hagrid ?  
— Il a transformé une boule de cristal en autruche géante mal lunée.

Ça aurait pu paraitre drôle dit comme cela mais le professeur McGonagall avait vraiment eu l'air furieuse et même si Harry et Hermione avait déjà réussi la difficile transfiguration, ils redoutaient tout de même la prochaine heure de cours.

Hermione fit une réflexion pleine de sous-entendus selon laquelle Ron devrait mieux se soucier de la manipulation des objets fuselés lui appartenant pour le bien de tous.  
Tandis que Ginny devenait rouge pivoine, Harry ouvrait des yeux ronds en direction de son amie qui se contenta de hausser les épaules goguenarde.

— Je ne veux pas savoir d'où tu tiens tes informations… pouffa-t-il  
— Je ne fais que des suppositions ! Que vas-tu t'imaginer là !  
— Si ça ne vous dérange pas vous n'auriez pas un autre sujet de discussion ? finit par supplier Ginny

Hermione qui c'était laissée tombé à côté de Harry jeta un œil vers la cheminée où crépitait l'éternel feu magique. Elle s'arrêta sur la table basse où était posé le manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal de Ginny négligemment ouvert sur un croquis de Loup Garou.

— Et la préparation de tes BUSES ça se passe bien ?  
— Rogue me donne envie de tester tout un tas de sortilèges vicieux sur son horrible visage. Mais sinon on fait ce qu'on peut. J'essaye de ne pas être plus mauvaise que Ron et visiblement, je n'y arrive pas trop mal pour le moment.

Elle attrapa sa baguette et l'agita en l'air produisant une pluie d'étincelle rouge tout en secouant frénétiquement la tête faisant voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens.

— Et là encore tu restes plus gracieuse que lui ! Remarqua Harry après une crise de rire

Après un petit moment Pattenrond s'étira et sauta des genoux de son coussin occasionnel pour aller frotter son museau aplati contre les jambes de sa maîtresse.  
— Tu ne penses qu'à bouffer ! lui rétorqua Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras et l'emmenant vers le dortoir des filles

Ginny se leva également en étirant les bras pour se laisser, une fois de plus, tomber dans le canapé à côté d'Harry réveillant au creux de l'estomac de ce dernier une créature endormie jusqu'alors.  
— Et toi ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.  
Pris de cours et ne voulant pas révéler à tous Poudlard son coup de sang de l'après-midi il se contenta de baragouiner un rapide « _oui oui pas trop mal_ »  
— Et les amours ? j'ai entendu dire que Romilda Vane te tournait autour et qu'elle envisagerait fortement de te mettre le grappin dessus.  
— Romilda ? Elle cherche plutôt à me droguer pour me violer à son aise. Elle me fait carrément peur !  
— C'est dommage elle est jolie pourtant ! Puis ça te permettrait de… t'amuser un peu. Lui dit-elle avec un léger sourire

Désappointé par cette remarque il se contenta de rire avant de continuer.

— Ginny si ton frère t'entendait !  
— Quoi ? Fred trouverait ça parfaitement désopilant ! Dit-elle pour détourner le problème  
— Et toi ? Comment ça va avec Dean ?

A l'expression changeante du visage de son amie, il comprit qu'il avait touché un point sensible.

— Ha ! si tu savais ! dit-elle en repoussant en arrière ses longues boucles rousses. J'ai l'impression de sortir avec deux personnes différentes qui m'horripilent autant l'une que l'autre !

Elle avait dit ça d'une voix suraigüe qui résonnait presque dans la salle heureusement vide. Harry lui fit signe de la main de baisser d'un ton de peur qu'il ne les entende quand même.

— Quand je suis avec lui, continua-t-elle, j'ai l'impression d'être en sucre ! Il me suit partout, fait attention à tous mes mouvements, bientôt il me portera sur son dos dans les escaliers de peur que je ne trébuche ! Et le pire c'est qu'en même temps j'ai un troll des montagnes à mes côtés ! Un peu de shampooing et de mousse à raser n'a jamais fait de mal à personne non d'une gargouille !

Harry souriait doucement en écoutant les médisances de son amie, le nœud au creux de son estomac lui se délia légèrement et il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule en signe d'apaisement

— Toi au moins tu fais un minimum attention à ce à quoi tu ressemble  
« Et tu ne crois pas si bien dire » Pensa-t-il  
— Si on excepte le fait que tes cheveux semblent plus récalcitrants qu'un troupeau de Scroutt à pétard. Au moins ils sont propres !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répliquer Hermione revint et leur proposa de rejoindre la grande salle pour le dîner.  
Se levant à contrecœur du moelleux sofa ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers les couloirs.

En passant le portrait de la grosse dame Ginny ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter  
— Je me demande où est Ron tout de même…

* * *

**Bonne nouvelle ! Je suis en vacance ! J'ai donc plus de temps pour écrire.  
La suite dans une semaine ou une dizaine de jours ! J'attends vos reviews =)**


	4. Le lien

**Et un nouveau chapitre !  
Je suis en retard et je m'en excuse mais j'ai eu quelques impondérables...  
A la base ce chapitre devait être (beaucoup) plus long. Mais je l'ai finalement scindé en plusieurs parties afin de vous offrir un travail cohérent, approfondis et (j'espère) de qualité.  
Bien évidemment tout cet univers appartient à JK Rowling et ne remplit en aucun cas mon coffre chez Gringotts  
**

**Je vous remercie de vos Reviews et souhaite mettre en avant Nico2192 qui est fidèle au poste à chaque nouveau chapitre !  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !  
Enjoy**

_PS : je vous le poste un peu vite et sans avis de Bêta, quelques corrections viendront surement orthographiques et syntaxiques uniquement_

**Chapitre 4 :**_Le lien_

Le même soir Harry griffonnait machinalement les derniers mots d'une dissertation sur la révolte des Gobelins pour le professeur Binns en face de la grande cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione avait refusé qu'il copie sur elle vu qu'elle lui avait déjà donné la quasi-totalité des réponses à son devoir de Botanique. Ginny elle était assise en tailleur contre une épaisse tapisserie et faisait voler un petit oiseau en papier sous le regard avide de Pattenrond. Dean la surveillait tout en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers Harry. Il était 21h quand le portrait de la grosse dame pivota et laissa apparaître un Ron ruisselant d'eau, les cheveux collés le long de son visage.

Il se jeta dans le fauteuil le plus proche et une grande flaque d'eau vint bientôt lui tenir compagnie. Hermione après avoir levé les yeux au ciel pointa sa baguette vers lui et il fut presque aussitôt sec.

— _Evanesco…_ Rajouta Harry envers la flaque imprégnant la moquette rouge et or  
— Quand est-ce que tu retiendras le sortilège d'imperméabilité ! Vociféra Hermione  
— Quand j'aurais réussi à me débarrasser du traumatisme de cette journée. Prononça-t-il difficilement après s'être passé les mains sur le visage.  
— Raconte ! Demanda Ginny surexcitée

Ron se lança alors dans la description de sa longue journée dans laquelle : il avait dû subir les assauts d'un troupeau de licorne visiblement peu enclines à laisser quelqu'un d'autre que Hagrid approcher leur petits résister à la vue d'un placenta de licorne sanguinolent encore relié à la poche des eaux et au Licornon tremblotant dans la neige tachée de sang argenté manqué de se faire casser le nez par un petit qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'envelopper dans une grande couverture. Il avait eu presque les os broyés lorsque Graup l'avait saisi par la jambe pour l'asseoir sur son épaule pour lui apprendre à déraciner les sapins. Et finalement Touffu qui s'était soustrait à la surveillance de Hagrid l'avait presque avalé tout rond en surgissant d'un fourré il l'aurait fait si Hagrid n'était pas intervenu avec un cinglant « Touffu quand papa te donne à manger tu croque le mangé pas papa ! ».

— Et tu as eu le temps de mangé ? Demanda Harry  
— Hagrid voulait qu'on dîne ensemble mais j'étais pressé de rentrer. On a fini il y a une grosse demi-heure… Donc non et d'ailleurs j'ai littéralement les entrailles en feu. Je pourrais manger une famille entière d'hippogriffe  
— Essaye de voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose à grignoter dans notre dortoir… Je crois qu'il me reste des fondants du chaudron.

Sur ces mots chacun rejoins son dortoir respectif même s'il était relativement tôt.

Tandis que Ron se jetait frénétiquement sur un tas de friandise Harry passa rapidement son pyjama, enleva ses lunettes avant de se laisser tomber dans l'épaisseur de la couette de son lit à baldaquin la tête au creux de son oreiller. Des bouillotes avaient été glissées sous les draps et enveloppaient tous les tissus d'une douce chaleur. Dur contraste avec l'extérieur où la tempête glacée n'en finissait pas de souffler

Il aurait aimé avoir la peau nue en contact direct avec cette chaleur apaisant. Son épais pyjama d'hiver faisant office de barrière l'empêchant de se repaître de ce sentiment de félicité. Il serait bien retourné prendre un bain moussant dans la salle de bain des préfets. Il n'aurait qu'à demander le mot de passe à Ron ou Hermione.

— On a quoi demain ? Demanda Ron en se frottant avidement le contour de la bouche  
— …en…ai…ien… Marmonna Harry la tête toujours plus profondément enfouie dans son oreiller.  
— Quoi ?  
— J'en sais rien ! Dit-il à contrecœur en relevant la tête  
— Botanique deux heures avec les Poufsouffles, Transplanage une heure et demi. L'après-midi deux heures de potion avec les Serpentards et une heure de sortilège. Dit Ron après avoir vérifié son agenda

Après un grognement Harry s'enfonça sous l'épaisse couette qu'il tira par-dessus sa tête. La perspective de deux heures durant lesquelles Malefoy serait soumis à la critique d'un Slughorn acquis à sa cause l'aurait enchanté en temps normal mais celle de pouvoir laisser la moitié de son corps à l'autre bout de la grande salle en en emportant l'autre moitié lui donnait quelques sueurs froides.

— Tu te mets déjà au lit ? sans même te doucher ?  
— Ce soir je fais mon troll moi aussi. Répondit-il avec agacement  
Il venait de passer une partie de l'après-midi dans une eau agréable et parfumée. Alors les cabines de douches et leur carrelage froid ne l'attirait pas vraiment.

Alors qu'il somnolait doucement dans les méandres de ses draps il entendit Dean et Seamus rentrer dans le dortoir et se diriger également vers la salle de bain. Il eu un petit pincement au cœur lorsque Dean qui occupait le lit adjacent au sein alla récupérer quelque chose dans sa table de nuit. Il rendait Ginny malheureuse mais elle ne voulait pas rompre avec lui visiblement.

Finalement Ginny Weasley occupait une place importante dans son cœur. Depuis l'épisode de la chambre des secrets et même si elle n'était pas en classe avec eux, elle avait toujours eu sa petite place au sein du trio. Et c'était, pour le coup, la seule personne qu'il avait vraiment vu changer physiquement et psychiquement. Elle était sans doute une des personnes avec le plus de personnalité dans son entourage. Et tout en elle était là pour le prouver. Si elle avait ce regard si innocent et remplis de peur et de pudeur il y a quelques années Harry pouvait dire que ses yeux marrons aujourd'hui étaient emplis de douceur mais qu'ils pouvaient également lancer des éclairs du coin de leurs fines paupières. Il y avait eu en cette Ginny une apparition de confiance en soit, de force et de caractère. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la petite fille au visage constellé de taches de rousseur qui aujourd'hui arborait un teint net et pâle. Pâle sans être fantomatique, une couleur qui si elle marchait tête haute lui donnait une prestance incomparable. Le regard n'était plus vers le sol mais droit haut et fier.  
Elle n'en restait pas moins très délicate et portait un soin attentif à son apparence et à ses amis. Sans être narcissique, elle n'oubliait jamais de glisser une fleur de Frangipanier rose et jaune dans ses cheveux.  
Mais tandis qu'il se remémorait toujours les changements de son amie tout revenait toujours à ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à voir autre chose sur son visage. Marrons toujours, comme ceux de Cho et d'Hermione. La couleur qui lui paraissait la plus commune sans doute mais celle avec laquelle il aimait dialoguer. Comme si le vert de ses yeux et le marron des autres était capables de se connecter par un lien magique.

— _Transfiguratis nobilis… _Marmonna-t-il  
La créature qui lui nouait l'estomac dormait paisiblement la tête contre le flanc à présent

— _Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Sous le regard de Merlin, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme ?  
Un torrent de sanglot mêlé à des gloussements fut la réponse qu'il obtint immédiatement.  
_— _Oh mais bien sur que je le veux ! plus que tout plus que tout !_

Un matin de plus où non content d'avoir une barre transversale au milieu du visage et des épines le long de la mâchoire, se foutu rêve lui vrillait encore la tête. Un de ces rêves dans lequel on est incapable de bouger, où on est enfermé dans son corps, ni maître de ses mouvements ni de ces paroles. Comme si, il était appuyé contre une immense baie vitrée qu'était ses yeux.

En émergeant de sous la chaude couette les cheveux rabattus en une épaisse frange lui couvrant un œil vitreux, il devait ressembler à ces origamis que pliaient les premières années dans l'étude parfois. Dans un noir total les bras devant il réussit après quelques secondes à trouver l'ouverture des épais rideaux de son baldaquin. Son réveil indiquait précisément 6h00, et même s'il aurait pu somnoler encore une demi-heure il chaussa ses lunettes et baguette brandie en guise de torche regagna doucement la salle de bain de son dortoir. Il alluma le grand lustre qui l'ornait et se dirigea vers un lavabo et son grand miroir.

Il avait le teint blême et ses paupières semblaient vouloir lui occulter totalement les yeux y compris quand il essayait de les maintenir ouvertes.  
Il secoua la tête rapidement, se débarrassa de son haut de pyjama et fit couler de l'eau tiède au fond du lavabo et se la passa lentement sur le visage. Si au premier contact la chaleur lui agressa durement la peau, elle se distendit miraculeusement après un instant offrant des pores nets et souples. Il releva sa figure vers le miroir, et tandis que les dernières gouttes d'eau lui glissait le long du coup et du torse il releva le menton pour observer l'étendu des dégâts de la nuit et passa ses doigts le long de son cou de l'angle de sa mâchoire vers la ligne médiane de son visage. À en juger par les aspérités, il était temps de tester le sortilège d'Hermione.

Avec appréhension, il approcha la pointe de sa baguette à quelques centimètres de sa peau et se rappela sagement de la parole de son amie sur le fait que le sortilège paraissait capricieux. Il décida de commencer par une zone moins exposée au regard de tous et choisit l'angle angle sa mâchoire et d'un muscle sous-cutané se dirigeant vers son épaule. Bien que la promiscuité des vaisseaux sanguins (Hermione lui avait vaguement parlé d'une gaine qui contenait un nerf et deux gros vaisseaux) ne lui inspirait guère confiance, si il devait se retrouver avec la chair à vif, il valait mieux que cela soit ici.  
Il prit une grande inspiration et prononça

— _Propinquus Radere  
_En observant bien son reflet il remarqua que rien ne se passait

— _Propinquus radere _! Répéta-t-il en appuyant la pointe de sa baguette au contact avec sa peau.  
Une vive brulure lui pinça alors l'épiderme et lui fit en un reflex lâcher sa baguette. Après l'avoir ramassé, il remarqua une petite rougeur de la taille d'une mornille à l'endroit choisi. Il n'aurait pas du appuyer si fort.

Une fois de plus il pointa sa baguette et cette foi-ci il l'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir sentir les effets du sortilège.  
— Hermione je t'aime ! Pouffa-t-il lorsqu'il eu terminé

En une poignée de minutes plus une aspérité ne lui brouillait le visage. Sa peau était lisse et saine si on exceptait la petite rougeur.  
Il se passa le bout des doigts lentement sur les surfaces épilées et fut émerveillé par la sensation lisse, et la couleur mate si proche de celle de son cou, de son thorax. Il se mordilla machinalement la lèvre en découvrant qu'il n'était pas plus de six heures passé de sept minutes. La tour de Gryffondor ne s'éveillerait pas avant une bonne vingtaine de minutes.  
— Au moins ce sortilège me fait gagner du temps.

En se débarrassant du reste de ses vêtements de nuit il gagna une cabine de douche. Il était propre sur lui, là n'était pas la question, la toilette quotidienne aurait pu être expédiée en quelques minutes. Mais il préféra prendre son temps.

Les douches du dortoir des garçons étaient étonnamment bien conçues contrairement au reste du château. Si tous les élèves prenaient un soin particulier à éviter les nombreuses marches piégées, à ne pas effleurer les chatouilleuses armures, ou encore à fuir Peeves et ses nombreuses idées visant à créer des fantômes supplémentaires parmi les étudiants ; les salles de bains de Poudlard étaient des endroits où l'on se sentait bien, en sécurité. Non pas que le château était particulièrement effrayant, mais les salles de bains étaient conçue pour le bien être et la pudeur des élèves. Harry ne savait pas s'il en était de même pour les autres maisons mais Godric Gryffondor estimait que la pudeur était une qualité essentielle des demoiselles — qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs plus digne de confiance que les hommes en général — et avait donc pris soins que cette qualité soit appliquée dans la tour de sa maison.

Ainsi donc chaque cabine était en fait une petite pièce hermétiquement fermée et divisée en deux par la cloison de verre de la douche. Il y avait une patère, un tabouret où attendaient sagement des serviettes moelleuses de toutes les tailles et des gants de toilettes soyeux traités par les petites mains expertes des elfes de maisons du château, mais surtout un immense miroir magique qui jamais ne se couvrait de buée et où on pouvait s'observer des orteils jusqu'au sommet du crâne en toute quiétude.  
_« Il a pensé à moi ! »_ Songea ironiquement Harry.

Sans jeter un œil vers les fameux gants, il se jeta littéralement derrière la cloison de verre.  
Et en pointant son menton haut vers le pommeau, étirant au maximum la peau de son coup. Il reçu d'abord une pluie glaciale qui lui entailla les muscles de la tête au pied, dans un réflexe archaïque chaque fibre de son corps répondit en saillant vers l'extérieur, même les veines de son cou devinrent proéminentes comme pour lui fausser compagnie. Et tandis que l'eau glacée ruisselait toujours il plaça son visage juste sous le jet. Les yeux clos il sentait chaque goutte d'eaux telles des lames de rasoirs fendre la ridicule épaisseur pâle qui le protégeait de l'extérieur. Bizarrement il ne frissonnait pas, après quelques minutes mêmes le sang avait afflué vers la superficie de son organisme. Il rejeta sa tête au maximum en arrière étirant son cou, tirant fortement sur ses épaules jusqu'à ce que la tête lui tourne et qu'il décide de passer à l'eau chaude.

Sous les épaisses volutes de vapeur, sur sa peau perlaient des gouttelettes d'eau qui roulaient les unes derrière les autres entrainant avec elles les tensions jusque au bout de ses doigts.  
Les cheveux plaqués par l'humidité et légèrement engourdi par l'atmosphère surchauffée il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi chaude. La vitre de la douche était devenue totalement opaque.  
En attrapant nonchalamment son gel douche il s'avisa que la pulpe de ses doigts était plissée et contrastait étrangement avec l'immaculée uniformité de son image dans le miroir.  
Alors qu'il se savonnait, il prit un temps infini à masser les moindres recoins inconnus de sa nouvelle apparence.

Sous ses deux mains roulait la peau de sa cuisse. D'un soin infini il enserrait l'épaisseur des muscles qui enserraient un os qui lui ne transparaissait pas d'un iota en surface. Sous les épaisses et nombreuses couches musculaires rien ne filtrait à l'extérieur. Hormis une ligne franche qui apparaissait sporadiquement juste dans le creux formé par le pli de son genou lorsqu'il contractait les muscles arrières de sa cuisses jusqu'au repli de la naissance de sa fesse.  
C'était étrange pour lui. Pourquoi l'épaisse musculature ici laissait apparaitre cette ligne si nettement démarquée ? Et pourquoi pas indéfiniment mais juste lorsque l'angle était si particulier et la contracture prolongée ?

Il chercha les yeux fermés le meilleur angle et la meilleure force pour souligner cette si étrange ligne.  
Il s'avéra que cette ligne était une corde comme un genre de filin tendu, fort, circulaire, indéformable. En pressant doucement atour cette nouvelle frontière, Harry définit une direction le long de laquelle était tendu ce cordon d'acier organique. Entre la partie gauche de l'arrière de son genou et le milieu de la naissance de la fesse. Il y avait son symétrique sur la droite plus ténu et plus dur à trouvé.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à observer l'endroit exact de l'attache de ce filin avec l'articulation, il sursauta en entendant quelques coups à la porte de sa cabine  
— Harry dépêche toi ! ça fait quarante minutes que tu es là-dedans !  
Glissant en essayant de se relever un peu ankylosé par sa position et le manque de visibilité, il réussit à bégayer rapidement qu'il arrivait.

En s'éjectant littéralement de la douche il fit fi du choc thermique lui redonnant des couleurs et se jeta sur les serviettes qui heureusement semblaient pouvoir éponger une quantité infinie d'eau, de vapeur et de résidus savonneux.  
Ses cheveux reprirent aussitôt leur droit à la désinvolture le laissant un peu désespéré face au problème.

D'un rapide coup d'œil dans le miroir en pied recouvert de vapeur le tout sans ses lunettes, il ne vit de son bassin vers ses genoux qu'un seul et unique slash, franc et net. Une barre d'acier.

Le lien avec le cours de métamorphose lui traversa l'esprit. La force exacte pour établir le lien.

* * *

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous à plu, j'attends vos commentaires en reviews !  
La suite**** dans une semaine à dix jours (sauf impondérables).**


	5. Parfois elle est là

**Chapitre 5 de Sensitiv' (enfin !) en ligne !  
Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de l'immense retard de publication de ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai trouvé du travail pour l'été et j'ai donc eu très très peu de temps pour avancer dessus. Il se trouve également que j'ai été malade et que mes 20 ans sont arrivés entre temps m'empêchant donc d'écrire régulièrement et consciencieusement...**

**Mais me revoilà plus fringant que jamais ! Je remercie une fois de plus mes reviewers et tous les lecteurs de leur fidélité.**

**Je vous annonce également la création d'un compte T****witter**** sur lequel vous pourrez dialoguer avec moi, me poser des questions ou me réprimander pour la trop longue attente ;-) Vous le trouverez sous le pseudo SauleFelicis ! J'espère ainsi vous faire partager la création de cette fiction ! Bonne lecture**

**PS : je poste le chapitre rapidement, il n'a pas été relu consciencieusement. Je m'en excuse d'avance et j'attends vos commentaires =) **

**Chapitre 5 :** _Parfois elle est là, parfois elle n'y est pas_

La grande salle portait admirablement bien son nom lorsque les quatre grandes tables étaient enlevées pour laisser l'espace libre.  
— Souvenez-vous ! dit une énième fois Tycross. Pour transplaner tout se résume à trois D ! Destination ! Détermination ! Décision ! A mon commandement, attention… Un… Deux…

Tandis que la majorité des élèves vacillaient bêtement face à leur cerceau, Harry concentrait tous ses efforts pour faire passer le mal de tête qui l'avait pris à force d'entendre la voix aigrelette de Tycross. Dans son cerveau martelaient les trois D. Et pourtant rien n'y faisait. L'atmosphère surchauffée de la salle n'arrangeait guère son état. Dans les cheminées ronflaient des flammes immenses soutenues par les éternelles bougies en lévitation, le tout pour compenser le climat toujours plus hostile de ce fin Février.

— Je vais finir par exploser ! dit Ron en fixant une fois de plus son cerceau les oreilles écarlates.  
— Ron-Ron devrait peut-être se débarrasser du M-A-G-N-I-F-I-Q-U-E pull assorti à ses sourcils offert par sa non moins sublime petite amie…

Hermione était un peu à cran aujourd'hui, elle avait mal supporté une remarque de Malefoy selon laquelle il « préfèrerai[t] épouser le professeur Trelawney plutôt que fréquenter cette sang-de-bourbe de Granger ». Il avait proféré cela en arrivant dans la grande salle tandis qu'Harry aidait cette dernière à ramasser ses livres qui avait chu suite à une déchirure de son sac. Il avait sur le moment voulu lui lancer un maléfice mais il avait senti également que quelque chose en Hermione n'aurait pas voulu qu'il le fasse.

— Elle a au moins raison sur une chose ! Rajouta Harry en faisant passer son pull par-dessus sa tête et desserrant sa cravate  
Ron ne tint compte d'aucune remarque et se contenta de pivoter rapidement sur place en espérant rejoindre son cerceau.  
Hermione se lança également dans l'exercice, et en une fraction de seconde décollèrent et dans un _crac_ elle réapparue deux mètres plus loin.  
Après s'être palpée rapidement et avoir constaté qu'elle était encore en un seul morceau elle exulta en une série de petits bons sur place sous le rire béat d'Harry.  
Elle essaya vite, tant bien que mal, de se redonner une contenance plus en raccord avec l'image que les autres pouvaient se faire d'elle avec un sourire gêné. Ron lui gisait sur le sol après s'être emmêlé les pieds. Ils ne purent pas vraiment célébrer l'instant présent, Tycross s'étant précipité pour congratulé leur amie, bientôt suivi par d'autres professeurs.

— La règle des trois D ! Personne n'a rien trouvé de mieux pour réussir à se déplacer d'un point A à un point B ! Même la poudre de Cheminette est moins rapide et elle a le désavantage de salir les plus belles cheminées !  
Peu à peu, l'effervescence de ce premier exploit finit par retombée car aucun autre élève n'arrivait à décoller d'un millimètre.

— Non d'une bouse de dragon ! s'exclama Ron. J'en ai suffisamment fait !  
— Tu n'as aucune patience ! Répliqua Hermione  
— Il ne s'agit pas de patience ! Je suis sur que tu m'as lancé un sortilège…  
— Et puis quoi encore ! Je serais bien aise d'empêcher monsieur Weasley de se déplacer. Il n'a besoin de personne en général. À moins que tu sois soudainement devenu impotent…  
— Impo quoi ?  
Sentant la tension monter Harry préféra se placer entre les deux protagonistes et essaya de calmer le jeu  
— Et sinon la règle des trois D ?  
La lueur dans le regard d'Hermione changea immédiatement et il comprit qu'elle était de nouveau attentive et prête à donner un cours accéléré.

— Tu te tiens très mal Harry ! Tiens-toi droit un peu !  
Elle posa ses mains sur lui, une sur sa taille l'autre contre la peau de son cou et immédiatement il sentit se répandre en lui une onde électrique tiède, il s'efforça de ne pas se crisper mais un tressaillement sous les doigts fin de son amie tout contre sa nuque le trahit subrepticement. Elle n'en fit pas cas d'école mais Harry savait que Ron l'avait remarqué aussi. Il espérait juste qu'il prendrait cela pour un frisson.  
— Quand vous aurez fini de vous tripotez tout les deux ! Je ne sais même pas à quoi vous jouez !  
— Tu n'es qu'un jaloux ! Rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ferais mieux d'aller aider ta chère copine, elle à l'air d'avoir du mal à tenir sur ses pattes…  
Un peu plus loin Lavande venait juste de trébucher, aussitôt rejointe par Ron

— Ils sont vraiment ensemble ses deux là ? Demanda Harry Toujours sous le feu des mains d'Hermione  
— T'occupe ! Elle glissa les derniers mots à son oreille le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Le plus dur c'est « Détermination » pense à quelque chose que tu veux obtenir. À tout prix. Il est au centre du cerceau ! Tu dois le vouloir plus que tout. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?  
— Oh que oui…  
Elle relâcha son étreinte et s'éloigna de quelque pas.  
Harry ferma les yeux et sa tête sembla s'élever comme tirée par un fil entrainant son corps, lui, pourtant bien lourd. Et après avoir été passé à l'essoreuse aérienne il réapparut dans un _crac_ dans son cerceau. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Hermione rayonner de bonheur elle composait une mine apeurée. Il fut également étonné de voir qu'autour de lui personne ne bougeait mais tout le monde le fixait béat. Alors qu'il essaya de demander ce qu'il se passait, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et aucun des mots d'Hermione ne lui parvint. Seule une chaleur étrangement familière s'épandant sur sa poitrine.

Du sang.  
Il s'épandait lentement, bu par sa chemise blanche. Il aurait voulu porter sa main à son cœur mais il bascula raide en arrière. Mais il ne frappa pas le sol et dans un _Bang _entouré de fumé violette il atterrit miraculeusement dans les bras de McGonagall qui ne semblait pas plus étonnée de la scène que Tycross.

— Premier désartibulement sanglant ! On remerciera monsieur Potter d'en être l'auteur. J'aurais enfin quelque chose à raconter au bureau tout à l'heure ! Le désartibulement, ou séparation de certaines parties du corps, se produit quand l'esprit n'est pas suffisamment déterminé. Vous devez vous concentrer continuellement sur votre destination et vous mettre en mouvement sans hâte mais avec décision !  
— Est-ce-que ça va aller Potter ?

Les yeux dans le vague le souffle court il passait lentement ses doigts sur la tache écarlate qui maculait toujours sa chemise.  
Il n'avait pas peur du sang, mais en un bref instant il avait senti le morceau de chair désartibulé s'extraire furieusement de sa poitrine, déchirer les muscles, arracher les nerfs sans ménagement. Le pire étant la sensation de découpe qu'il avait alors expérimentait sur le moment. Comme si une lame fine et tranchante venait ciseler chaque attache vivante. Il n'en ressentirait la douleur que plus tard.  
Il sentit lentement une flamme commencer à lui ronger les intestins et se dégagea du professeur McGonagall un peu brutalement mais elle ne sembla pas s'en offusquer. Hermione non loin de là observait la scène et paraissait anxieuse.  
Tout en lui commençait à nouveau à vaciller, sa tête commençait à tourner. Il n'attendit pas que Tycross ai fini de renvoyer les élèves à la leçon de la semaine prochaine pour attraper d'un geste nerveux ses affaires et disparaître à nouveau dans les étages.

Aujourd'hui les escaliers n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête rendant l'ascension d'Harry toujours plus périlleuse. Il disparut rapidement dans un angle quand l'un d'eux pivota brusquement. Il ne vit pas et n'entendit pas Hermione sortir en trombe de la grande salle et appeler son nom pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur un perron solide il fut frappé à la nuque par un objet lourd le faisant tomber en avant. En un instant sa vue se troubla pour ne laisser apparaître qu'un voile blanc laiteux entravant le moindre de ses mouvements  
— Peeves ! Hurla-t-il  
Pour seul réponse il entendit s'éloigner un caquètement strident.  
Sa tête lui faisait de plus en plus mal et la pression sur ses yeux l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit.  
Tout en lui bourdonnait, crissait, grinçait et claquait. Un goût métallique dans la bouche il réussit à se relever en s'appuyant contre un mur. La respiration difficile et saccadée il était en sueur et il sentait que s'il tenait debout ce n'était pas par force mais par volonté car il tremblait dangereusement  
— Je dois me calmer. Pensa-t-il entre deux pulsations de ses tempes  
Bientôt sa vision s'obscurcit et il sentit son esprit s'envoler petit à petit comme aspirer vers le ciel. Il ne sentait plus rien si ce n'était les lames qui lui sciaient le cerveau.  
— Calme-toi ! S'ordonna-t-il  
Et alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait défaillir, le mur céda sous ses mains et il se retrouva à plat ventre allongé contre le sol. Il sentit ce dernier se déplacer lentement et un courant d'air le frôler rapidement avant de se retrouver immobile, les yeux clos dans un lieu inconnu et silencieux.

Il avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs. L'atmosphère était tiède. À tâtons le visage contre terre il sentait que sous lui ce n'était pas les habituelles pierres fortes et froides du château. Le sol était légèrement tendre et sa surface était lisse et souple. Il se retourna tant bien que mal sur le dos et ouvrit les yeux.

Toujours dans le noir.

Il resta étendu là, seul durant un moment écoutant son cœur battre et les lointains échos de son souffle.  
Seule une volute bleue apparue dans sa vision sans qu'il puisse dire s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination où d'une apparition magique. Toujours est-il que le songe lancinait sous ses pupilles au rythme des coups de tambours qui lui vrillaient toujours les neurones.  
Son corps était apaisé mais son esprit le torturait toujours plus, il était incapable de dire où il était et depuis combien de temps ni même de décrire le parcours qu'il avait emprunté pour en venir ici. Peut-être était-il tombé au travers d'une des nombreuses dalles piégées du château, peut-être était-il perdu dans un cachot oublié, allongé sur une armée de Snargalouf en fleur.

Soudain pris d'une quinte de toux violente il cracha sur le côté ce qu'il pensait être le sang qui lui coulait le long de la gorge. Sa poitrine s'élevait doucement tandis qu'il se rallongeait sur le dos. La lueur avait disparue mais il était toujours plongé dans le noir. Sur sa langue roulaient les gouttes métalliques et tièdes qui n'avaient pas été chassées plus tôt. Cela glissait sans mal étalant des arômes amers et corsés, sous le fort parfum de fer se cachait un bouquet subtil de fragrances alléchantes. C'était quelque chose de minuscule, d'à peine perceptible, infime et pourtant bien réel qui s'évaporait lentement, une sensation si différente mais pourtant tellement familière. Cela devait être familier car c'était son propre sang. Celui qui chaque jour coulait dans ses veines. Mais si loin de lui car jamais ce sang ne transfigurait vers l'extérieur si ce n'était pour empourprer la peau. Dans ces gouttes luisaient son âme, le lui profond bien enchâssé derrière des barrières de peau, de muscles, de tendons, de viscères et d'os.

Du bout d'un doigt il appuya sous l'angle de sa mâchoire en repoussant lentement la peau sous l'os à l'angle mousse pour alors sentir sous son index circuler par intermittence des lancées de sang le long de l'artère et de la veine sous-jacente.

Il resta là. Allongé un doigt pointé sur son pouls en respirant lentement les yeux fermés. Ces derniers n'ayant toujours pas recouvré la vue. Combien de temps ce passa-t-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sous ses doigts défilèrent un très grand nombre de pulsation toutes dissemblables les unes des autres à un rythme discordant mais immuable. Il faisait chaud dans cette pièce. L'air était chaud, le sol était chaud et Harry sentait de temps à autre une perle de sueur perler dans sa nuque à la naissance de ses cheveux. L'ambiance de la pièce tranchait très nettement avec celle qui régnait dans le parc. De sa main libre il déboutonna sa chemise qui commençait à coller à la peau de son torse.  
Un souffle d'air vint alors enlever la moiteur qui collait le tissu à son poitrail.

Un mince filet continu qui venait déposer un nuage de fraicheur sur le haut de son pectoral et qui à mesure faisait frétillé le tissu. Concentré sur ce seul endroit Harry sentait sa peau réagir comme attirée par le souffle. Parcouru d'un léger frisson il entrouvrit les lèvres pour respirer fortement. Dans un sursaut il retira la main de son cou et fut pris d'un moment de panique lorsqu'il sentit une main étrangère le saisir doucement par le poignet et poser son pouce au creux de sa main en épousant les volumes de sa paume. Il ouvrit alors les yeux de stupeur mais il ne put constater que des formes très effacées imprécises et incolores. Il était incapable de dire qui se tenait près de lui sa main dans la sienne. La présence était jeune et féminine au peu qu'il pouvait en juger.

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour demander qui était là mais la mystérieuse apparition posa délicatement son index sur sa bouche en signe d'apaisement.

Sur ses lèvres il sentit la chaleur sucrée de la peau et ses discrètes aspérités.

Puis la main vint se poser sur le côté de son visage enveloppant tendrement sa joue et de son autre main apposa délicatement celle d'Harry par-dessus.

La sensation de chaleur douce apaisait lentement ce dernier et il se sentit basculer dans l'expectative la plus totale. Fébrile il laissa mollement retomber son bras quand les mains de la mystérieuse rencontre vinrent à le quitter pour un bref instant seulement aussitôt elles se plaquèrent sur ses pectoraux et crochetèrent les pans de sa chemise pour la lui retirer le laissant torse nu et palpitant malgré la tétanie qui s'emparait de lui.

Les yeux écarquillés dans le flou, le souffle court il était perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations discordantes entre l'ébullition de son sang et les chocs électriques de sa peau si soudainement exposée. Et pour rajouter à son supplice il sentit que la personne était à présent agenouillée à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il crut que son cœur allait fausser compagnie à son corps quand un léger souffle d'air vint de nouveau affleurer la pointe de son sternum. Les lèvres à quelques centimètres de sa peau, elle soufflait lentement rendant la zone bien plus sensible.

Il aurait voulu émettre le moindre son qu'il en aurait été totalement incapable. Totalement englouti sous les gerbes d'étincelles que produisait chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Comme tétanisé sous les tendres assauts d'oxygènes il sentait chaque pore de sa peau s'offrir à la nouvelle apparition, les muscles se tendaient pour affleurer comme aspirés vers la source de torture. Chaque capillaire sanguin s'engorgeait plus que raison entrainant des frissons éclairs aussi nombreux que saisissants d'allégresse.

Une immense sensation de plénitude s'étendait de la mince zone effleurée par le souffle sur le reste de son torse. S'il avait pu faire le moindre geste, Harry savait pertinemment que le premier aurait été d'enlacer vigoureusement la si délicate apparition, de la presser contre lui, de sentir sous ses mains ses formes et volumes, de s'emplir de toute l'âme du moment comme pour fusionner en un géant moment d'alacrité si rare pour lui.

Dans un sursaut de conscience il commença à se redresser, sa chemise finissant alors de lui glisser des épaules, sa vue devenait plus nette sans toutefois lui permette de dire qui se tenait face à lui. Les traits étaient fins, les cheveux longs et détachés. Mais ce monde sans couleur ne lui donnait pas plus de détail.

Il s'apprêtait à balbutier quelques mots quand un choc électrique le cloua de nouveau au sol. Des cheveux en cascades lui tombaient sur les yeux tandis que sur ses lèvres venaient de se poser celles de la mystérieuse étrangère.

En un instant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui avait disparu et il n'était plus que sensation. Sur ses lèvres il sentait la chaleur sucrée de celles sa partenaire, les milliards d'aspérités que représentaient la surface de chacune d'entre elles posaient tout autant de liens entre eux. Un véritable lien. Ils n'étaient plus que flux d'énergie se déversant l'un vers l'autre. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi bien, du moins aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. C'était comme si ce moment était celui qu'il fallait pour ouvrir quelque chose en lui. Du fond de son estomac un véritable brasier avait transformé chaque goutte de son sang en pur frisson. Il manqua de souffle rapidement mais il put le reprendre lorsque de ces bras il la serra contre lui perdant sa main dans les cheveux de cette dernière. Les lèvres ouvertes, le cœur en feu, et le sang flamboyant il n'était que pur bonheur et pure énergie et tandis qu'il cherchait toujours le souffle de sa partenaire une petite piqûre vint le faire tressaillir juste sous son pectoral gauche à la limite avec son sternum.

La source de toute cette inspiration stoppa alors son étreinte au grand désarroi d'Harry mais du bout de son doigt elle pointa exactement l'endroit qui le tiraillait et décrivit une ligne suivant une bandelette musculaire tendue.

— Tu es un artiste…

Ces quelques mots soufflés tout bas dans son oreille le sonnèrent un court instant durant lequel la personne s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'un coup de vent.

Harry resta un instant pantelant, en prise avec les restes des effluves de passions lui courant le long artères, veines, nerfs, os, muscles… Tout son corps n'était que pur flux d'énergie.

Quand il se releva rapidement et secoua la tête, sa vision redevenu claire lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il était dans une salle qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle ne devait pas être plus grande qu'un dortoir et au sol une épaisse moquette rouge sang semblait frémir doucement. Contre le mur du fond trônait une imposante cheminée qui diffusait une douce chaleur dans toute la pièce. Le long d'un des murs était posé un large miroir en pied où auraient pu se mirer une dizaine de personne en mêle temps. Harry s'y mira un instant, sa peau était rougie par les quelques minutes qu'il venait de passer en chaude compagnie. Il remarqua un détail inhabituel dans le miroir. Il se voyait parfaitement de la tête aux pieds mais il se voyait également de dos. Dans un sursaut il se retourna mais ne vit derrière lui qu'un autre immense miroir sur le mur d'en face. En fait la salle entière été couverte de surfaces réfléchissante. Partout où il posait les yeux il pouvait y croiser son reflet sous les moindres coutures. Il remarqua d'ailleurs qu'une fine ciselure rougeâtre dessinait la ligne entre son pectoral gauche et son sternum. Et en apercevant sa chemise restée au sol tachée du sang de son désartibulement un immense frisson s'éleva en lui.

Il l'avait laissé partir sans savoir qui elle était, ou plutôt il savait que c'était _ELLE_ ! Harry jura et se précipita vers la porte, il déboula dans le couloir en criant

— Attend moi ! Attend moi s'il-te-plaît !

Mais rien ne lui répondait et il continuait sa course. Il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet et percuta violement quelque chose qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber en arrière douloureusement sur les coudes les écorchant au passage.

— Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas crétin !  
En face de lui Malefoy était également au sol et se frottait les yeux des deux poings, son sac à dos s'était envolé un peu plus loin et de l'encre s'en échappait.  
— Où est-elle Malefoy ?! hurla-t-il  
— Potter ! c'est donc là que tu te cachais ! Ou plutôt que tu cherchais à t'exhiber. Qui cherches-tu à séduire en te baladant à moitié nu dans les couloirs ? Je te rassure ta sang-de-bourbe de copine n'est pas dans les parages  
— TA GUEULE MALEFOY ! hurla-t-il  
Il se moquait bien de savoir qu'il était torse-nu et sans sa baguette, une vague de haine se déversa en lui en un instant et il se jeta violemment sur le Serpentard qui ne put réagir assez vite et se retrouva cloué au sol. Dominé par Harry, Drago n'avait que ces bras pour se protéger des assauts de ce dernier.  
Dans un accès de rage Harry abattait ses poings de toute sa force sur le visage cireux de Malefoy. Chaque fois il cognait plus fort et chaque fois sa colère se faisait plus grande. Il buttait parfois sur les bras ou le poignet de ce dernier mais il ne ressentait absolument rien. Dans ses veines coulaient de l'acide qui anesthésiait totalement la douleur. Quand il arrivait à atteindre le visage de son ennemi il sentait la peau froide de ce dernier se déformer sous ses coups, les vaisseaux sanguins éclater et les os encaisser les chocs les plus rudes en ployant avec dangerosité. Il frappait sans distinction, la mâchoire, le nez, les pommettes, le front sans discontinuer. La rage coulait en lui et se déversait par ses poings. Malefoy suppliait et gémissait tandis que lui hurlait et jurait plus que jamais. Sous la fureur ses phalanges se faisaient acier et ses muscles se distordaient chaque fois plus pour expédier toute la rage de l'instant dans la face à présent bouffie d'ecchymoses et d'hématomes de Drago.

Dans sa tête c'était comme si un violent orage c'était déchainé et que des centaines d'éclairs frappaient au travers de tempes. Dans un râle violent, il plaça un poing juste au coin de l'arrête du nez de Malefoy qui céda en un bruit sec. Sous ses doigts il pouvait sentir la frêle cloison de cartilage se disloquer et les vaisseaux se rompre en laissant échapper des flots ininterrompus de sang.

Harry était en sueur et ruisselait de ses cheveux d'innombrables perles d'eau qui vinrent peu à peu brouiller sa vision. Il ne vit donc pas immédiatement qui le sépara de son ennemi en le tirant fortement par les épaules et le ceinturant à la taille pendant qu'il se débattait et devinait Malefoy ramassant son sac à dos en vitesse avant de filer à toutes jambes.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Je ne vous donne pas de délai quant à la publication du sixième car je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir le tenir. Mais je mettrai à jour mon compte Twitter régulièrement ! N'hésitez pas à me suivre SauleFelicis je ne mords pas ! J'attend vos reviews =) **


End file.
